Les Héritiers des clans Senju, Uzumaki, Hyûga et Yûki
by SarevokDothrakiDovahkiin
Summary: Au moment de l'accouchement du 10 Octobre, Kushina donne naissance à ses deux enfants, Naruto un garçon aux cheveux blonds et Mito une fille aux cheveux rouges, cependant au moment où Minato aidé de Jiraya procédé au scellement de Kurama, un homme masqué soutenu par son clan qui a conspiré afin de détruire Konoha procède à l'extraction du Kyûbi en menaçant les jumeaux.
1. Prologue & Introduction

Voilà ma première histoire dans l'univers de Naruto, comme chaque fanfiction, celle-ci dévira du Manga original, la plupart des personnages présents dans cette fanfiction seront cependant des personnages présents aussi bien dans le Manga, l'Anime que les Films. Le Prologue commence par montré les différences entre la fanfic et le Manga concernant en particulier la légende autour du Rikudô, de ses enfants et des Bijuu. L'introduction est cependant un léger passage d'un des chapitres dont le combat en résultant a était l'un des plus difficiles à écrire, du coup il s'agit d'un petit aperçu pour signaler les changements et la mentalité du personnage de Naruto avant de commencer l'histoire pour montrer comment Naruto est devenu le Shinobi talentueux qu'il est au moment de l'introduction.

Dans ma fiction, Naruto sera extrêmement fort, intelligent, talentueux et possédera des Kekkei Genkai, cependant, les personnages s'opposant à lui (Akatsuki/Orochimaru), ainsi que ses (alliés/rivals/anciens ennemis) seront également du même calibre que lui.

Les différents Jinchuuriki, personnages ainsi que Kage seront également présentés avant l'arc concernant et se concentrant sur l'Akatsuki et la chasse aux Bijuu. Les clans Senju, Uzumaki, Yûki, Hyûga et Uchiha auront un rôle essentiel dans cette fanfiction, et celle-ci sera basé sur des légendes, histoires et mythologie Japonaise, Chinoise, Hindoux...

Si vous avez des propositions pour des combats ou tout autre commentaire n'hésitaient pas à mettre en review.

Bonne lecture

* * *

"Watashi wa mo nagakunai. Yukiko, Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki, Kurama. Hitomirete ite mo omaetachi wa itsumo issho da. Izure hitotsu to naru toki ga koyo… Sorezore no na o mochi… Ima made to wa chigau katachi de na. Soshite watashi no naka ni ita toki to chigai tadashiku michibikareru. Honto no chikara to wa nani ka… …Sono toki made…" Rikudô Sennin

**Les Héritiers du clan Senju, du clan Uzumaki, du clan Hyûga, du clan Yûki**

**Prologue**

* * *

Un héros. Il attire les convoitises. Il apporte l'espoir. Même s'il lui faut tutoyer la mort. Même s'il lui faut affronter les crises. Il laisse sa détermination s'enflammer. Se bats pour ceux qui croient en lui. Voilà ce qu'est un héros. Alors que défilent les jours. Que le futur remplace le passé. Son nom perdurera dur comme la pierre. Il sera perpétué dans la nouvelle ère. Hérité dans ce monde chaos. Voilà ce qu'est un héros. Un vent nouveau, gravé dans l'histoire. Son nom est…

Voici l'histoire de plusieurs héros… le premier… est un héros qui protégea le monde contre l'attaque d'une bête monstrueuse…qui risqua sa vie pour défendre la terre… c'était un homme courageux doté d'une volonté flamboyante appelé Ninshu… un héros qui scella cette bête monstrueuse en lui… une histoire vraie… qui restera dans les mémoires en tant que légende infondé. Il n'a jamais hésité, même face à cette terrible menace… il s'est battu jusqu'au bout… pour défendre ce qui lui était cher… les quatre autres… C'est… l'histoire d'un frère, d'une sœur, et de deux femmes aimant celui-ci, des héros… l'histoire de quatre enfants… qui naquirent dans un monde bercé par le chaos… quatre héros qui ont protéger le monde Shinobi contre… une relique du passé d'un clan maudit… des héros qui risquèrent leurs vies… pour défendre ce qui leur était cher à leur cœur… des héros… qui tout comme leur prédécesseur héritèrent de la volonté du Ninshu… des héros qui ne faisait aucune distinction entre bêtes et humains … et qui apportèrent la lumière dans un monde de ténèbres.

Le début du jour le plus long… dans l'histoire d'Uzushiogakure no Sato,de Konohagakure no Sato et du Monde Shinobi…

* * *

Durant les temps anciens, des guerres incessantes déchiraient le monde. La princesse Kaguya Ôtsutsuki décida qu'il fallait y mettre un terme. Pour ce faire, elle mangea le fruit qui ne poussait qu'une fois tous les mille ans sur l'Arbre Divin. Elle obtint des pouvoirs dépassant les limites des simples humains, qu'on pouvait qualifier de divins, et ainsi, à elle seule, elle fût capable de mettre fin aux guerres. Kaguya mis au monde deux fils, Hagoromo Ôtsutsuki et Hamura Ôtsutsuki, qui furent les premières personnes à naître avec du Chakra présent dans leurs corps et étant capables de le manipuler. Cependant, déterminé à récupérer le Chakra qui lui fut volé. Kaguya devint furieuse et fusionna avec l'Arbre Divin, et de ce fait elle devint le Jûbi, le Démon Lapin à Dix Queues. Ses fils furent plus tard les premiers à sceller le démon. Hagoromo devint ainsi le premier Jinchuuriki et enseigna au monde comment manipuler le Chakra, il fut vénéré en tant que Rikudô Sennin.

* * *

**Le Sage eut deux héritiers et une héritière :**

Un fils aîné nommé Indra, qui hérita de la puissance du Chakra, d'une forme moins évoluée du Rinnegan, et de l'énergie spirituelle d'Hagoromo, et croyait que la puissance, la haine et le pouvoir était nécessaire pour apporter la paix.

Une fille cadette nommée Kushinada, qui hérita de la longévité et d'une endurance très impressionnante, d'une très forte vitalité et volonté de vivre, d'une maîtrise exceptionnelle du Fûinjutsu, d'une capacité de régénération incroyable, et était talentueuse dans le domaine du Bukijutsu et du Taijutsu extrême le style Gôken. Elle développa également une très grande maîtrise dans le Ninjutsu, grâce à l'énergie physique et spirituelle d'Hagoromo. Et croyait que l'honneur et vouaient sa vie à un code strict qu'elle appela Bushido était nécessaire pour la paix.

Un fils nommé Ashura, le benjamin de la fratrie, qui hérita du corps, de la volonté et de l'énergie physique d'Hagoromo. Il développa à force d'entraînement le Mokuton et le Shokuton, et développa une maîtrise absolue du Ninjutsu, du Taijutsu fatale le style Senju et du Genjutsu. Il croyait que l'amour était nécessaire pour apporter la paix.

Sur son lit de mort, le Rikudô Sennin leur demanda chacun leur avis sur la façon d'apporter la paix et retint la proposition du benjamin et de la cadette, faisant d'eux ses successeurs. Il demanda cependant à sa fille de veiller toujours sur les Bijuu et d'aider Ashura.

Le pouvoir de la lignée d'Indra finit par diminuer de puissance (le Rinnegan devint le Sharingan). Et il se mit alors à haïr son frère et sa sœur et à leur disputer la place. Sous les yeux de leur sœur qui fut déterminé à apporter la paix en protégeant les Bijuu de la corruption d'Indra. Ce combat dura de génération en génération… de siècle en siècle

L'aîné eut comme descendance le clan Uchiha, la cadette eut le clan Uzumaki et le benjamin le clan Senju.

* * *

**Quant à Hamura, celui-ci eu deux héritières et un héritier :**

Un fils aîné nommé, Kazuya qui hérita de l'énergie physique d'Hamura. Il était doté du Shikotsumyaku. Une capacité permettant de transformer son Chakra afin de contrôler le taux de calcium des os et de sa masse osseuse de tout son corps. Cela lui permit de maîtriser le Taijutsu de l'élégance. Il croyait que pour maintenir la paix la cruauté et la barbarie était nécessaire lorsqu'il fallait s'en servir pour faire respecter l'ordre.

Une fille cadette nommée Shizuka, qui hérita de l'énergie physique et spirituelle d'Hamura, ainsi que de la capacité d'utiliser le Hyôton partout où de l'eau était présente. Elle était également capable de composer des Mudra d'une seule main, et était très douée dans les armes de jet, faisant preuve d'une grande précision médicale. Elle croyait que la gentillesse, l'amitié et que la volonté de vivre en harmonie était nécessaire pour maintenir la paix.

Une fille, nommée Akasha, la benjamine de la fratrie, qui hérita de l'énergie spirituelle, d'un puissant Chakra et du Dojutsu d'Hamura, le Byakugan permettant de voir les méridiens et les Tenketsu du corps humain. Elle développa une excellente maîtrise de son Chakra permettant de maîtriser le Taijutsu de précision le style Jûken. Elle croyait que la loyauté entre les membres d'une famille, l'harmonie, l'amabilité, la politesse et la gentillesse envers autrui était nécessaire pour maintenir la paix.

Après que son frère soit décédé lors du combat contre Jûbi, Hagoromo s'occupa des trois enfants d'Hamura, afin de veillée sur leur cousin, il demanda chacun leur avis sur la façon de maintenir la paix et retint la proposition des deux filles et leur demanda d'aider et de soutenir Ashura et Kushinada.

L'aîné eut comme descendance le clan Kaguya, la cadette eut le clan Yûki et la benjamine le clan Hyûga.

* * *

**Uzushiogakure no Sato :**

Dans un tombeau éclairé uniquement par deux bougies, se trouvait dix créatures appelé Bijuu. Ces bêtes étaient disposées autour d'un cercle dessiné au sol représenté par neuf Magatama. Au centre se trouvait un vieillard ayant un collier composé de six Magatama, représentant les six chemins de la réincarnation. Malgré son grand âge, l'homme était un être d'une extrême puissance et d'une grande sagesse. Il portait une cape blanche avec des manches longues dont les motifs représentaient un Rinnegan et neuf Magatama dans le dos et un tourbillon de chaque côté au niveau des épaules. Il avait un Shakujô dans sa main droite et un sabre dans sa main gauche. Autrefois rouges, les cheveux du sage étaient désormais grisâtre. Sur son front, se trouvait un bandeau frontal avec deux cornes à chaque extrémité. Le vieillard était autre que le légendaire Hagoromo Otsutsuki, le Rikudô Sennin porteur du plus grand Dojutsu ayant existé, le Rinne Sharingan à neuf Tomoe. Hagoromo fut le seul survivant de la bataille contre le Shinju. Son frère, Hamura succomba à ses blessures lors de celle-ci laissant trois héritiers derrière lui.

Hagoromo passa plusieurs secondes de silence à regardé chacun des Bijuu, un sourire sur les lèvres, tout en se rappelant de la vision qu'on venait de lui dire avant de prendre la décision. La décision de séparé le Chakra du Jûbi à l'intérieur de lui en dix partie. Soudain, Rikudô Sennin s'arrêta devant le Renard à Neuf Queues. Lui faisant face, il se rappela de la prophétie que Gamamaru le Grand Ermite des Crapauds , Hakujada le Grand Sage des Serpents et Katsuki la Grande Ermite des Limaces lui racontèrent. Des images de plusieurs batailles, de guerres, de souffrances, de destruction, tout cela à cause d'un homme répondant au nom d'Uchiha Madara, l'un des descendants de son fils aîné… néanmoins, un groupe d'enfants dont plusieurs descendants de ses enfants et neveux leurs apparurent, dont certains d'entre eux travaillant avec les Bijuu. Une sœur et un frère, celle-ci possédait les mêmes yeux que sa défunte femme, alors que le garçon possédait les mêmes pupilles que lui et avait à la fois son Chakra, celui d'Hamura, de ses enfants et neveux ainsi que des dix Bijuu. Se concentrant sur ses quatre individus, les trois invocations firent défiler devant lui, toute la vie de ses enfants et que malgré toutes les épreuves et la souffrance, ils avaient en eux quelque chose d'unique, une force et une volonté les poussant à continuer sur la voie qu'ils avaient choisies. Une volonté et un désir rivalisant avec la sienne. En voyant l'interaction de l'unique garçon du quartet avec les Bijuu, le vieillard comprit... il comprit que pour arriver à cette fatalité, il fallait qu'il prenne la décision de dire le nom de ces enfants aux Bijuu qu'il venait juste de créer. Encore une fois, il regarda les dix créatures avant de leur adresser la parole.

\- Il ne me reste que très peu de force, et ma vie éphémère s'achève bientôt. Yukiko, Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyûki, Kurama. Même si vous êtes désormais séparés, vous serez toujours ensemble, et un jour, lorsque l'heure sera venue… vous serez tous à nouveau réunis. Vous avez chacun un nom… et une forme différente d'autrefois mais comme vous n'êtes plus en moi, vous devez à présent choisir la bonne voie. Cherchez ce qu'est la véritable force… cherchez quelqu'un qui vous portera dans son cœur, mais qui sera également dans le votre, chercher quelqu'un qui vous traitera non pas en bête, en monstre, ou comme des possessions, mais quelqu'un qui vous traitera pour ce que vous êtes réellement… des êtres vivants… Les clans de mes descendants et de ceux d'Hamura, mon frère vont s'unir, certains pour devenir de plus en plus puissant et provoquer des guerres et pour vous utilisez en tant qu'arme, et les autres seulement pour vous protégez, mais également pour apporter et maintenir la paix. Cet idéal provoquera l'union des différents héritiers et héritières mélangeant ainsi mes pouvoirs entre eux. Et quand ce jour viendra… vous trouverez mon successeur, il sera ma réincarnation, mais également celle de mon frère et de nos enfants. Il sera l'unique membre masculin de la nouvelle génération de la famille royale d'Uzushiogakure no Sato, un membre direct du clan Senju et Uzumaki. Il sera sous la forme d'un jeune homme blond, aux yeux bleu, il aura également une sœur aux cheveux rouges du nom de Mito. Son nom complet sera Senju Uzumaki Naruto. Lorsque vous le verrez, donnez-lui votre Chakra, et travaillez avec lui. Néanmoins, Yukiko, je veux que tu restes en contact avec Shizuka. Un jour viendra où tu auras besoin de sa descendante du nom d'Haku. La dernière fille se nommera Hinata, et celle-ci aura besoin de Naruto pour l'aider à accomplir de grande chose, de même pour Haku. Protégez-les lorsqu'elles verront le jour. Mon temps est pratiquement écoulé désormais… Mes enfants, ne m'oubliez pas car vous serez toujours dans mon cœur. Yukiko, Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyûki, Kurama. Je vous aime…

Quelques secondes après, alors que les dix Bijuu avaient les larmes aux yeux face aux mots de leur père, celui-ci s'effondra au sol le sourire aux lèvres et tout comme les êtres vivants réuni en cercle autour de lui, il avait les larmes aux yeux. La vie du Rikudô Sennin, la vie d'Hagoromo Otsutsuki venait de s'achever. Les différents Bijuu restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs heures avant que chacun décide de partir pour chercher sa voie, en attendant l'arrivé de ces quatre personnes.

* * *

**Introduction**

**Plusieurs centaines d'années après : Le jour du Tournoi de l'examen de Sélection des Chunin de Konohagakure no Sato**

_Naruto… Protège ceux qui aiment le village et protège de toutes tes forces tes amis, ta famille, ainsi que ceux qui croient en toi. Et croient et forme la génération suivante… Afin qu'elle soit digne de reprendre le flambeau après toi. Car à partir de demain… tu seras Hokage…! Naruto… prend soin de Konoha._

_Hiruzen-jiji Tsunade-baachan, Shizune-neechan, Jiraya-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-taichou, kaasan, tousan, Kasai-niisan, Mito-neechan, Honoka-nee, Karin-chan, Tayuya-chan, Hinata-chan, Hanabi-chan, Hiashi-san, Haku-chan, Moegi, Udon, Konohamaru, Asuma-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, Gai-sensei, Koharu-sensei, Homura-sensei, Sai, Kiba, Shino, Yakumo-chan, Ino-chan, Shikamaru, Chôji, Lee, Neji, Tenten-chan, Inari, Tsunami, Tazuna, Zabuza-sama, Ringo-sama, Kimimaro, Suigetsu, Chôjûrô, Ruka, Mei-sama, Kin-chan, Fû-chan, Kurotsuchi-chan, Yugito-chan, Samui-chan, Karui, Omoi, Killer Bee-sensei, Mai-chan, Han, Roshi, Temari-chan, Pakura-chan, Kankurô, Gaara… vous êtes mes amis, vous êtes ma famille, et il est de mon devoir de tous vous protéger. Hashirama-jiji, Tobirama-jiji, Nawaki-niisan, Mito-baachan, Dan-jiji, Tôka-baachan, Hitomi-san. Pardonnez-moi, mais tout comme vous avez sacrifié votre vie pour protéger le village de Konoha. C'est à mon tour maintenant… de mettre ma vie en jeu, afin de vous empêchez d'avoir à le regrettez et d'arrêter ce monstre d'Orochimaru. _

Orochimaru, tu n'as jamais compris, ce que le terme Shinobi signifie réellement … C'est lorsqu'il doit protéger un être cher qu'un Shinobi manifeste sa véritable force... car chez un Ninja, ce n'est pas tant sa manière de vivre que sa manière de mourir qui importe...Mais plutôt ce qu'il aura réussi à accomplir avant sa mort, et c'est sur ce principe qu'on le jugera, et pas sur autre chose. Un Ninja est quelqu'un qui endure, quelqu'un qui fait preuve de bravoure et qui surpasse les obstacles sur son chemin. Laisse-moi t'enseigner quelque chose… la qualité la plus importante d'un Ninja n'est pas dans le nombre de Jutsu qu'il maîtrise. La qualité la plus importante… c'est… de ne jamais abandonné. Chaque année, de nombreux Shinobi, Samourai et citoyens naissent et sont éduqués dans les différents villages cachés du monde Shinobi, Konohagakure, Sunagakure, Kumogakure, Kirigakure, Iwagakure, Uzushiogakure, Amegakure, Takigakure, Kusagakure, Hoshigakure, Tetsugakure, Yukigakure, Shumogakure même Otogakure ! Ils vivent, se battent, protègent leur village... Ils vont jusqu'à mourir pour ce qu'ils chérissent...Même si je ne suis pas uni à chacun d'entre eux par les liens du sang, pour moi ils sont tous très précieux... si précieux... Ils sont ma famille ! Les habitants du village caché de Konoha portent haut la flamme de la volonté... La volonté de protéger notre village. Tant que cette volonté sera forte... Tous les habitants du village seront considérés comme les membres d'une même et grande famille... cependant les autres villages ont tous une Volonté similaire à la Volonté du Feu, c'est pourquoi Orochimaru… au côté de Senju Tsunade et de Namikaze Jiraya tu as étais récompensé du titre de Densetsu no Sannin de Konohagakure no Sato par Shansouo no Hanzo du clan Hattori à la suite du combat vous opposant contre lui lors de la Dainiji Ninkai Taisen. Vu que ce titre vous a était offert à vous trois par lui en récompense de vos actions honorifiques pour avoir survécu contre Hattori Hanzo, cela signifie qu'il peut vous être retiré, en cas de déshonneur. Orochimaru, pour avoir apporté la honte et le déshonneur envers le clan Senju, Uzumaki et Hyûga, et le village de Konoha, mais pour tout les crimes que tu as commis envers les différentes nations en t'associant avec Akatsuki. Moi Senju Uzumaki Naruto, prince héritier de Konohagakure no Sato, mais également d'Uzushiogakure no Sato et d'Uzu no Kuni, te destitue du titre de légendaire Sannin. Orochimaru, tu es un membre de l'organisation terroriste connue sous le nom d'Akatsuki, dont l'unique but et de s'emparer des Bijuu pour apporter la souffrance dans le monde. Aujourd'hui, les différentes nations Shinobi venus assistés à l'examen de Sélection des Chunin se sont dès l'instant où tu as lancé ton attaque, ils se sont tous rassemblés dans le seul but de mettre un terme à tes agissements. Lorsqu'on comprend et partage la même douleur, les uns les autres, il n'y a aucun ennemi, seul les criminels dans ton genre qui font partie d'Akatsuki le sont ! Toutes les nations ont été persécutées par l'Akatsuki d'une manière ou d'une autre ! Désormais, à mes yeux, Konohagakure, Sunagakure, Kumogakure, Kirigakure, Iwagakure, Uzushiogakure, Amegakure, Takigakure, Kusagakure, Hoshigakure, Tetsu no Kuni, Nami no Kuni, Yukigakure, Shumogakure, Otogakure, Oni no Kuni et toutes les autres nations n'existe plus, tout ce que je vois, c'est qu'il n'y a que des…. Citoyens, des Shinobi et des Samourai ! Contrairement à ce que les gens, toi et le reste de l'Akatsuki pense, les Bijuu et Jinchuuriki ne sont pas des monstres, mais des êtres vivants avec des sentiments ! Et si je dois tuer tous les membres d'Akatsuki pour mettre un terme à vos agissements et protéger le monde ainsi que les Bijuu et Jinchuuriki, alors tu seras le second membre de l'Akatsuki à tomber devant moi ! Et si après la mort de tous les membres d'Akatsuki, si un pays à une dent contre Konoha, Uzushio ou une autre nation, les Bijuu, le clan Senju et Uzumaki, alors qu'ils viennent prendre ma tête ! Je suis Senju Uzumaki Naruto, arrière arrière petit-fils ou neveu de Senju Hashirama, d'Uzumaki Mito, de Senju Tôka, de Senju Tobirama, le petit-fils de Senju Tsunade et de Dan Katô, le fils de Senju Katô Namikaze Minato et d'Uzumaki Kushina, le filleule de Namikaze Jiraya, et Jinchuuriki de Kurama no Kitsune, je suis celui connue sous le titre de Mori no Yoko, mais je suis également l'héritier et porteur de la volonté du Rikudô Sennin et de son frère Hamura, et le détenteur du légendaire Rinne Sharingan, et je serais celui qui rétablira la paix et l'ordre dans ce monde, le Kono yo no Kyûseishu. Mais je suis encore trop jeune ! Trop immature ! Et je sais que je ne peux accomplir une telle tâche tout seul, c'est pour cela, que j'ai besoin que les différentes nations se rallient à mes convictions ! Orochimaru, je vais faire ce que deux grands Ninja que j'admire et que j'aime du plus profond de mon cœur n'ont jamais pu réussir à accomplir il y a de cela des années. Pour le bien du Monde Shinobi, pour le bien de Konoha, Orochimaru, je ne peux te laisser vivre plus longtemps. Laisse-moi te dire une dernière chose. La vie d'un homme ne se termine pas lorsqu'il meurt… Mais au moment où il perd ses convictions. Nous allons voir si un monstre comme toi, nourri par ses convictions, choisit de mourir en les portants… ou s'il choisit de vivre en les abandonnant.

Kukukukuku Naruto-kun… tu es très sûr de toi, pour quelqu'un de ton âge, mais un enfant comme toi, ne connais rien de la vie, et c'est plutôt toi qui va mourir sans réaliser ses rêves, alors que moi je…

On ne vit qu'une fois, souviens-toi ! J'ai fait mon choix et je ne le regrette pas. Car l'important est de vivre et mourir comme on veut... Cependant... Quel que soit le style de vie qu'on a adopté, on ne peut pas se soustraire à son devoir quand il faut protéger un être cher... Quelqu'un que l'on aime du plus profond de son cœur et en qui on a toute confiance... Il y a une chose importante que tu devrais savoir sur moi Orochimaru, j'ai fais une promesse, et contrairement à toi, je vais vivre et… mes convictions également je n'abandonne jamais et je ne reviens jamais sur ma parole, car c'est mon Nindo !

(Après plusieurs minutes de combats)

Que… quoi… c'est impossible l'Edo Tensei, est la technique ultime ! Personne ne peut la briser !

Hashirama-jiji, Tobirama-jiji, Nawaki-niisan, Mito-baachan, Dan-jiji, Tôka-baachan, Hitomi-san. Vous étiez tous le luxuriant feuillage de l'arbre de Konoha, baigné par le soleil, je ne suis rien de plus que la racine enfouie dans les profondeurs de la terre connue sous le nom de Mori no Yoko.

(...)

N…No…Non… murmura Orochimaru choqué. J…Je suis immortel… Je ne peux… pas… mourir… Orochimaru tomba au sol au pied de Naruto.

Maintenant tu ne poseras plus jamais une menace pour le monde Shinobi ou pour les innocents. Déclara Naruto en regardant le corps sans vie d'Orochimaru avant de reprendre. Maintenant que le Shinigami à sceller entièrement ton âme, peu importe tes plans. Katon Gôka Messhitsu car avec ton corps désormais détruit. Plus personnes ne pourra te ressusciter même en utilisant l'Edo Tensei, ou une autre technique de résurrection ! La destruction de Konoha a échoué !

Merde, Naruto ! Cria le Sandaime en se mordant les lèvres sous la frustration, si tu n'étais pas aussi entêté ! Tu n'aurais pas eu à te sacrifier ! Tu n'avais pas eu besoin de faire cela, j'aurais pu me sacrifier à ta place si tu m'avais écouté, et si tu m'aurais laissé prendre ta place !

Jiji, souria Naruto faiblement en sentant qu'il s'affaiblissait de seconde en seconde. C'était un Jutsu que j'ai créé après avoir fait un pacte avec le Shinigami, et je ne le regrette pas, car je n'aurais autorisé personne d'autre à utilisé cette technique et à en payer le prix. De plus, comment prouvé et montré au monde Shinobi que je souhaite apporter la paix si je ne suis pas capable de me sacrifier volontairement pour y arriver… mais également donner ma vie à l'égard des personnes les plus précieuses à mon cœur, tout comme les membres de mes clans et mon père l'ont fait avant moi ?

En voyant cela, Sandaime sentit que l'histoire se répétait de nouveau. Minato, le Yondaime se sacrifiant afin de stopper le Kyûbi pour sauver Konoha, et maintenant, l'un de ses enfants, se sacrifiant afin d'arrêter Orochimaru et sauver Konoha, mais également le monde Shinobi. Naruto suivant les pas de son père, ainsi que celle des membres du clan Senju ayant été Hokage. Bien qu'étant fier pour l'égoïsme de Naruto en montrant les qualités d'un Hokage, Hiruzen était à la fois en colère contre lui-même pour n'avoir pas était capable de faire quoi que ce soit pour sauver Naruto.

Le blondinet se tourna vers Tsunade et les autres, le sourire aux lèvres… de ce qu'il pouvait voir, Tsunade, Jiraya, Hiruzen, Shizune, Ibiki, Anko, Kurenai, Gai, Asuma, Ebisu, Kakashi, Kushina, Yamato, et les différents Genin de Konoha et des autres nations ayant arrivés en final ou étant venus assistés à la finale, ainsi que les différents Kage et escortent ayant participé à la défense de Konoha avaient soit les larmes aux yeux soient pleurés, en voyant le sacrifice de Naruto.

Sandaime… Godaime… Protégez ceux qui aiment le village de toutes vos forces vos amis, ainsi que ceux qui croient en vous. Et formait la prochaine génération… Afin qu'elle soit digne de reprendre le flambeau après vous. Car comme vous avez vu… j'ai pris soin de Konoha.

Une seconde plus tard, des marques de sceaux noirs et violets enveloppèrent le corps tout entier de Naruto, alors que ses yeux contenant le Rinne Sharingan se développaient de nouveau et qu'un nouveau cercle ainsi que Tomoe apparaissait sans que quiconque ne s'en aperçoivent. Utilisant le Chakra provenant du pacte fait avec le Shinigami, Naruto forma le signe du serpent et murmura quelque chose, avant qu'il reprenne la parole :

Lorsque les feuilles des arbres dansent, l'un de ses bourgeons trouvera la flamme. C'est alors que celle-ci illuminera le village, et encore une fois, les feuilles produiront un nouveau bourgeon.

Souriant et les larmes aux yeux, Naruto leva ses yeux au ciel. _Je me demande quel regard on me portera maintenant. Que suis-je pour toi… Konoha ? _Le sourire aux lèvres diminuant, Naruto commença à fermé lentement les yeux, sous les regards horrifiés des différents Shinobi. Tsunade, Kushina et Mito hurlant et lui ordonnant de garder ses yeux ouverts, mais son sens de l'ouïe était désormais clos. Alors que ses yeux rencontrés les ténèbres, et que son corps bascula sur le côté, la dernière chose que Naruto vit dans son esprit, fut une scène où se trouvait le Yondaime, Kushina, sa sœur Mito, Hiruzen, Jiraya, Tsunade, Shizune, Hinata, et le reste de toutes les personnes qu'il considérait comme sa famille, ainsi que les différents Bijuu se tenant devant lui le sourire aux lèvres.

Puis… lorsque les ténèbres l'entourèrent, et que son corps heurta le sol, le dernier souffle de vie lui restant quitta ses poumons et sa bouche.

Pour Tsunade, ce fut comme si le temps s'était arrêté, lorsqu'elle regarda son petit fils qu'elle avait aidé à élever, appris à aimer et qui tout comme sa sœur, lui avait permis de reprendre goût à la vie. Des flashs montrant les deux jumeaux être élevés, entraînés, enseignés, chouchoutés, commençaient à apparaître dans son esprit, de la première fois qu'elle pris Naruto et Mito dans ses bras, jusqu'à ce que l'enfant… non le Shinobi qui combattit contre ses différents ancêtres son arrière arrière grand père le Shodaime Hokage, son arrière arrière grand-mère Uzumaki Mito, son arrière arrière grand oncle le Nidaime Hokage, son arrière arrière grande tante Tôka, son oncle Nawaki, son grand père Dan Katô ainsi que la mère de l'une des femmes qu'il aimait Hyûga Hitomi. Tout comme les différentes Kunoichi présentes en ce funeste moment, son cœur se brisa lorsqu'elle vit le corps de Naruto heurtait le sol dans un simple bruit, allongé sur le côté gauche.

Ce que tout le monde pu dès à présent voir devant eux, et conclure malgré la dure réalité fut que : Senju Uzumaki Naruto était désormais mort…


	2. La Nuit Écarlate

Note de l'auteur :

L'Arc 1 (Chap 1- ?) commencera à partir de la naissance de Naruto et de Mito lors de l'attaque de Kyûbi, leurs enfances au côté de Jiraya, de Tsunade, de Shizune, de Kushina, leurs différents entraînements et événements qui se sont passés à Uzushiogakure ainsi que le Monde Shinobi, notamment la guerre civile de Kirigakure no Sato, ou le massacre des Uchiha pour ne citer que cela, jusqu'à leur retour à Konoha pour participer aux trois dernières années de l'académie afin de devenir des Genin de Konoha. Découvrez comment Naruto et Mito ont développé leurs pouvoirs, ont découvert qu'ils étaient des Jinchuuriki, la signification d'être des membres du clan Senju et Uzumaki, et les différents changements et amitiés qu'ils ont commencés à forger dans l'histoire du Monde Shinobi par leurs actes.

* * *

"Masaka ! Kyûbi ! YALLE KYÛBI !"

Chapitre 1

La Nuit Écarlate

* * *

Hi no Kuni, aussi appelé Pays du Feu. Des Cinq Grandes Nations Élémentaires, ont dit d'elle qu'elle était la plus puissante. Le Daimyo était, à ce qui se disait, un homme sage et juste, mais assez influençable, prenant souvent conseil auprès de ses conseillers. Néanmoins, parfaitement impartial, il réfléchissait en profondeur aux évènements avant d'agir en conséquence. Pour cette raison, il laissait une totale liberté d'action à Konohagakure no Sato. Le Village Caché de Hi no Kuni, avait pour caractéristique principale d'abriter la plus grande force armée du pays, les Ninja. Le Daimyo du Feu était attachait à ce village, affirmant son soutien à ses Ninja à chaque fois que le village se retrouvait en difficulté. Car à l'instar de toute autre ville, Konoha abritait également différents types de commerces, tels que des restaurants, des hôtels, des bains publics et plein d'autre chose encore. La personne à la tête de ce village possédait le titre de Hokage. Il avait la charge la plus importante était de diriger les Shinobi.

Ceux-ci, également appelés Ninja, remplissaient tous types de missions pour leur village contre rémunération et étaient divisés en plusieurs rangs distinctifs. Ceux en apprentissage étaient étudiants à l'académie. Ceux ayant terminés cet apprentissage et ayant reçu leur diplômes devenaient des Genin avant d'être répartis par équipe de trois. Une fois un certain nombre de missions effectuées et possédé suffisamment d'expérience dans le métier de Ninja, les Genin avaient la possibilité de tenter l'examen de promotion pour devenir Chunin. Ils pouvaient alors exécuter des missions en solitaire ou en équipe selon le besoin et la nécessité. De la même façon, ils pouvaient par la suite tenter de passer au rang de Jonin. Ils avaient ainsi accès à des missions plus importantes et dangereuses et/ou pouvaient prendre en charge une équipe de Genin pour les former aux arts Shinobi. Certains Jonin, s'ils montraient des aptitudes particulières dans un domaine précis, pouvaient recevoir la distinction dite spéciale. Les familles ancestrales, plus connus sous le nom de clan, faisaient généralement partie de cette catégorie quand leurs membres devenaient Jonin à cause d'aptitudes héréditaires uniques : les Kekkei Genkai. Vint ensuite le dernier rang, celui de Kage. Il ne peut y en avoir qu'un par Village Caché, deux en cas de passassions de pouvoir. À Konohagakure no Sato, ce cas particulier s'appliquait, car il y a avait deux Hokage : le Sandaime, Sarutobi Hiruzen qui avait pris sa retraite à l'âge de 54 ans. Et le Yondaime, son successeur, Namikaze Minato, un jeune prodige de 24 ans élu au poste à l'âge de 22 ans. Techniquement et physiquement le Ninja le plus fort de son village, un Kage est le symbole est le reflet de la puissance du pays dont il porte le symbole. Ils assurent le bon fonctionnement du village.

Au dessus des Jonin, sélectionné et n'obéissant qu'au Kage, existait une unité spécialisée : l'Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai couramment appelé ANBU. Leur fonction était multiple. Ils pouvaient être chargés d'assassinat, d'escorte, d'espionnage… Bref, de n'importe quelle mission d'ordinaire confié à un Shinobi, hormis qu'ils ne s'occupaient que des plus dangereuses, celles dont les chances de succès étaient les plus minces et dont la réussite avait un impact direct sur la position du village dans le monde Ninja. Pour cette raison, les membres de l'ANBU portaient tous des masques, afin de conserver l'anonymat. Car outre les répercussions que cela aurait sur son village, si un ANBU venait à être démasqué, son utilité s'en verrait fortement diminuée. De fait, les tensions entre les différents villages cachés étaient suffisamment tendues pour ne pas ajouter de l'huile sur le feu.

Ces tensions ont d'ailleurs entraîné, par le passé, plusieurs conflits. Les trois plus dévastateurs, ayant eu la participation de deux nations élémentaires ou plus, ont reçues le nom de Grandes Guerres Shinobi.

Ce fut d'ailleurs dans la troisième que Namikaze Minato joua un rôle majeur qui permit par la suite de Hi no Kuni. Durant ce conflit, il fut mondialement connu sous le nom de Konoha no Kiiroi Senko : L'Éclair Jaune de Konoha. En récompense de ses actes durant la Troisième Grande Guerre Shinobi, il fut nommé Yondaime Hokage par Sarutobi Hiruzen qui, de part son âge avancé, avait émis le désir de se retirer ou du moins, d'avoir moins de responsabilités. Peu de temps après à Uzushiogakure no Sato, son mariage avec la princesse Uzumaki Kushina, la fille aîné et héritière d'Uzumaki Fusanari fut secrètement annoncé. Nombre de personnes proche de la famille, Hiruzen compris, pensèrent qu'il s'agissait là de l'union du vent et du feu, car d'ordinaire, Minato était de nature calme et sereine, égale à une brise de printemps, alors qu'à l'opposée, sa jeune épouse possédait un caractère particulièrement explosif. Les superstitions Shinobi racontaient que les éléments vent et feu produisaient un résultat particulièrement instable. Toutefois, si on parvenait à les stabiliser, on obtenait alors une combinaison à la fois unie et surpuissante. Selon Hiruzen, c'était un peu ce qui allait passer avec ce mariage : soit il allait voler en éclat en très peu de temps, soit au contraire il en résulterait un couple fidèle et complémentaire. Une union dont le fruit pourrait fort bien changer la face du monde.

L'opposition entre Minato et Kushina ne se limitait pas à la simple différence de caractère. Minato Namikaze, était secrètement l'unique enfant de Senju Tsunade et de Katô Dan, faisant de lui l'unique héritier de l'un des deux clans fondateurs de Konoha. Minato, était un blond ébouriffé aux yeux bleus, tandis que Kushina, était héritière directe d'un des six clans les plus importants dans l'histoire du monde Shinobi, mais également le second clan fondateurs de Konoha, le clan Uzumaki. Kushina était une femme aux cheveux rouges soyeux et disciplinés et au regard à peine plus foncé que son mari.

Environ deux ans après l'ascension du jeune prodige au titre de Yondaime Hokage, Kushina fut prise de vomissement soudain et se rendit à l'hôpital du village pour se faire examinée.

Après avoir reçu les tests de ses examens, sa meilleure amie Hyûga Hitomi qui travaillait en tant qu'infirmière se tourna vers la jeune femme.

\- Félicitations ! Annonça-t-elle avec un ravissant sourire.

\- Hein ? Fit la voix de Kushina.

\- Tu es enceinte de trois mois, d'un garçon et d'une fille. D'après mes calculs, l'accouchement est prévu le 10 Octobre !

\- Dattebane !

* * *

Peu après, Kushina rentra chez elle toute excitée par la récente nouvelle avec les joues empourprées à l'idée de voir la tête que l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis l'académie des Ninja allait faire. Elle le retrouva chez eux en tablier à faire la vaisselle. Et lui annonça directement.

\- Hein ? Des jumeaux ? Répondit le Yondaime Hokage affichant un air ahuri. Face à sa femme qui acquiesça de nouveau en hochant la tête avant de répondre avec le même air excitée qu'elle arborait toujours.

\- Je vais devenir mère dattebane !

\- Et je vais être père !

\- Une mère dattebane !

\- Je vais être père !

\- Une mère dattebane !

\- Et moi, je vais être père !

Après avoir appris son état, le couple se décida d'annoncer l'heureuse nouvelle dans le plus grand secret au Sandaime de Konoha, tout en évitant le conseil de Konoha. Après tout, le Yondaime était craint et respecté de par le monde. Les Villages Cachés ennemies, ainsi que les ennemis à l'intérieur de Konoha présent sous la forme du conseil civil, et d'un clan en particulier, qui ne louperaient pas une telle occasion de tenter de se débarrasser des enfants issus de l'union de deux des clans les plus respectés, les plus craints et les plus riches du monde Shinobi. Surtout si le père était le Konoha no Kiiroi Senko, mais également le fils de l'une des trois légendaires Sannin, Senju Tsunade et l'élève de Jiraya l'ermite des crapauds.

Le conseil de Konoha est composé de plusieurs conseils : le conseil Shinobi, les conseillers de l'Hokage et sur l'avis de son prédécesseur, du conseil civil. Ce dernier était composée d'une dizaine de civils influents dans différents commerces tel que l'hôtellerie, banque ou la restauration formant le conseil civil : Ruchika Hatika, la Directrice des Affaires Civiles de Konoha, Katazana Rochi, le Directeur des Finances de Konoha, Kutichi Renza, le Secrétaire de l'éducation, Ichira Takamo, le Secrétaire du Commerce, et trois représentants élues Fuzakani Amira, Harusada Hicho et Haruno Sakiri qui avait remplacée sa mère Haruno Isako depuis quelques temps. En tant que conseillers du Hokage : Utatane Koharu, Mitokado Homaru et Shimura Danzo. Le conseil Shinobi est composé quant à lui du Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen et de sa femme Sarutobi Biwako à la tête du clan Sarutobi, et des chefs des autres clans Ninja de Konoha. Akimichi Torifu, Nara Shikadai, Yamanaka Inojin, Nohara Sara, Aburame Shikuro, Inuzuka Gaku, Kurama Murakumo, Hyûga Hiashi, Uchiha Fugaku, Uzumaki Kushina ainsi que des deux Sannin et chef de clan de Konoha, Senju Tsunade, Jiraya. Le tout dirigé par le Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato.

Tout ce secret autour de sa grossesse ainsi que de la date de l'accouchement, était dû à une particularité de Kushina : elle était le Jinchuuriki du Kyûbi no Yoko, le plus puissant des dix démons à queues à avoir fouler le sol du monde Shinobi ces derniers millénaires. Pour cette raison, la grossesse fut conservée le plus secrètement possible, tenant évidemment compte du fait que la future mère refusait obstinément de se cacher, préférant montrer à ses amies et à ses trois récemment disciples (Uzuki Yugao, Mitarashi Anko et Yûhi Kurenai) à quel point son ventre s'arrondissait. Elle avait été même été jusqu'à rendre visite à sa famille à Uzushiogakure no Sato avant que son ventre ne soit visible en compagnie de l'ancienne équipe d'ANBU qu'elle appartenait dont Hatake Kakashi et Yugao faisait partie. Le Yondaime Hokage était également du voyage invité par le Daimyo et Kage du Pays des Tourbillons en personne qui se révélé être le père de la jeune femme. Bien qu'enceinte elle aussi, Hyûga Hitomi, la meilleure amie de Kushina l'accompagnait en compagnie de Hyûga Hiashi et d'Hyûga Hizashi.

Depuis plus d'un siècle, le clan Uzumaki était parvenu à sceller l'esprit du démon renard à neuf queues dans le corps de deux belles jeunes femmes, d'abord celui de la matriarche du clan à l'époque qui se maria avec le Shodaime Hokage Senju Hashirama Uzumaki Mito, la grand-mère de Tsunade, puis dans le corps de Kushina, quand celle-ci sentit qu'elle ne pouvait plus assurer son rôle une vingtaine d'années auparavant. Uzumaki Mito mourra peu de temps après l'extraction de son Bijuu pour l'introduire dans le corps de Kushina. Avec le temps, Kushina comme Mito, avait développée des liens très affectifs avec son Bijuu qui se révéla s'appeler Kurama. La Jinchûriki et le Bijuu devinrent très complice, et au fur et à mesure que les années passèrent, et que Kushina tombée amoureuse de Minato, Kurama développa un énorme respect. Minato et Kushina ne le considérait pas comme une arme ou même un démon, mais comme un membre de leur famille.

La seule chose que Kushina ne devait pas divulguer était la date de l'accouchement, mais ses proches voyaient bien que cela lui coutait de ne rien dire. Pourtant, elle tint bon et ne dévoila aucune information sur le jour béni. Seul Hyûga Hiashi et Hitomi, le Sandaime, Biwako, deux des conseillers Homura et Koharu, les ANBU ainsi qu'Uchiha Mikoto, et les deux Sannin, Tsunade et Jiraya, et les membres du clan Uzumaki la connaissait. Kasai, le petit frère de Kushina âgé de 18 ans, maître en Kenjutsu et Juinjutsu, la sœur cadette de Kushina, Uzumaki Sayuki âgée de 10 ans était pour son âge la plus douée en Fuinjutsu, Ninjutsu et Kenjutsu. Elle ne rêvait que de ressembler à son modèle : Sa grande sœur. Ainsi que de trouver un jour un homme aussi beau et fort que Minato, et avait promis de tout apprendre à ses neveux. Néanmoins… un danger rôdé à Konoha, car les membres du clan Uchiha avaient eu vent de la date d'accouchement par l'intermédiaire d'une des personnes l'a connaissant en parla à Uchiha Fugaku.

* * *

Il était tard ce soir là, et le crépuscule approcher, deux individus pouvaient être vus voyageant sur la route entre la frontière d'Hi no Kuni (Pays du Feu) et de Kawa no Kuni (Pays des Rivières), la direction tout comme leur destination étaient clair, Konohagakure no Sato. Le duo s'arrêta cependant dans la petite ville de Tanzaku Gai se trouvant à quelques kilomètres de Konoha.

L'une des deux personnes était un homme de bonne grandeur, dans la quarantaine, aux longs cheveux blancs noué en queue de cheval avec deux mèches imposantes au niveau des épaules de chaque de son visage. Une ligne rouge descendant de chacun de ses yeux à la manière d'une larme et une verrue sur le côté gauche de son nez. Son bandeau frontal portait le Kanji Abura signifiant huile, et dans son dos, un énorme parchemin. Cet homme était le célèbre Namikaze Jiraya, l'ermite du Mont Myôbokuzan du Densetsu no Sannin, un ancien étudiant de Sarutobi Hiruzen, le Sandaime Hokage connu sous le nom de Shinobi no Kami, le Professeur. Jiraya était également l'auteur d'une série littéraire de fiction érotique populaire intitulé Icha Icha et il se définit lui-même comme un Super Pervers.

L'homme marchant à ses côtés était un homme d'une vingtaine d'année de taille normale, blond aux yeux bleus. Il avait de longues mèches blondes qui encadraient son visage, et un visage fin et séduisant. Il abordait la tenue standard de l'uniforme de Konoha, avec le gilet vert et les sandales de ninja, ainsi qu'une longue cape blanche avec des motifs en flamme rouge en bas de cape et des Kanji signifiant Yondaime Hokage écrits verticalement de couleur rouge, au dos. Il était considéré comme un homme extrêmement séduisant par le fait que de nombreuses femmes étaient séduites uniquement par son physique. Cet homme était le célèbre Namikaze Minato, le fameux éclair jaune de Konoha, le Yondaime Hokage et également l'ancien étudiant et fils de Jiraya.

Les deux hommes étaient de retour d'une mission après une négociation permettant de conclure une alliance avec Sunagakure no Sato et le dirigeant du village, le Yondaime Kazekage Sabaku no Rasa. En temps normal, le Kage d'un village doit être escorté par une garde d'ANBU ou de Jonin, mais la raison pour laquelle, Minato était accompagné uniquement par Jiraya, était que seul un fou pourrait penser à attaquer deux Ninja de niveau Kage. En particulier lorsqu'il s'agit du Yondaime Hokage, l'un des Ninja les plus craints du monde Ninja de cette ère, ainsi que de Jiraya l'ermite des crapauds, le plus fort des Sannin.

\- Et bien Minato, nous voilà arriver à Tanzaku Gai, apparemment nous n'allons pas dormir à la belle étoile ce soir.

\- En effet Sensei, bien sûr, on aurait pu utiliser l'Hiraishin no Jutsu, mais je préfère prendre mon temps afin d'éviter de revenir pour m'occuper de tout ses papiers, tant que je le peux, même si Kushina-chan me manque. Allons trouver un hôtel décent et réservons une chambre, après on pourra aller dans un bar local et célébrer l'alliance.

\- Bien parler ! Hey, je serais peut-être chanceux ce soir, et après je pourrais retourner à mes recherches. Répliqua Jiraya en donnant une claque au dos de Minato.

Après avoir réserver une chambre, les deux Ninja allèrent dans le meilleur bar de la ville se trouvant juste à côté de l'hôtel pour voir un visage familier qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis quelques mois. La personne se trouvant au bar, était une femme blonde aux cheveux mi-longs attachés par deux queues de cheval dans le dos, et deux franges plus courtes lui encadrant le visage. La femme avait des yeux noisette et un Tilak en forme de losange violet sur le front. Elle portait du rouge à lèvres rose, du vernis à ongles rouges, un pantacourt bleu, des nu-pieds et une veste verte avec le Kanji Kake signifiant Pari dans le dos, et un genre de kimono blanc noué avec une ceinture bleue, soulignant un décolleté laissant apparaître son opulente poitrine d'environ 106 centimètres. Elle portait également un collier comportant un crystal vert.

\- Hime ! Ça faisait longtemps ! Je ne pensais pas te voir ici ce soir.

La femme que Jiraya appela n'était autre que la célèbre Senju Tsunade, la Princesse Limace ; l'unique Kunoichi du Densetsu Sannin, et l'une des dernières membres du clan Senju. Petite-fille de Senju Hashirama, le Shodaime Hokage, petite-nièce de Senju Tobirama, le Nidaime Hokage, ancienne disciple de Sarutobi Hiruzen le Sandaime Hokage et mère de Namikaze Minato, le Yondaime Hokage. Elle est également connue comme étant l'une des plus belles femmes du monde. C'est grâce à ses dons en guérison et dans sa capacité de diagnostiquer et de soigner les poisons que Konoha a été capable de gagner la Seconde Grande Guerre Shinobi, où elle gagna le titre de la plus grande Eiseinin des nations élémentaires.

Lorsqu'elle se tourna et entendit quelqu'un l'appeler, celle-ci s'attendait à voir un collecteur de dette. Cependant, à la place, elle aperçu Jiraya ainsi que leur fils et Hokage actuel Minato.

\- Jiraya, Minato-chan ! Que faites-vous ici tout les deux ? Demanda-t-elle en se servant un verre de Sake.

\- Minato et moi, nous arrivons tout juste en ville, après une mission permettant de créer une alliance entre Suna et Konoha.

\- Étant donné votre présence ici, je suppose que vous êtes là pour célébrer les négociations.

\- Oui, elles ont été néanmoins difficiles grâce aux Yondaime Kazekage. Il essayait de faire en sorte que l'alliance soit davantage en faveur de Suna plutôt que de faire en sorte de les balancés. Cela n'a pas aidé aussi lorsqu'il a fait des remarques déplacées par rapport à Konoha en disant que nous étions trop faibles et pas assez dur. Annonça Minato en fronçant les sourcils.

Minato n'aimait pas Sabaku no Rasa, le trouvant trop froid et pensant que ce n'était qu'un individu égoïste, ne pensant qu'à sa personne. Notamment lorsqu'il ignorait les besoins de sa femme enceinte, ses deux filles de trois ans et son fils de deux ans comme s'ils n'étaient rien à ses yeux.

Ce fut à ce point, que Minato remarqua également la jeune fille assise tranquillement à côté de Tsunade. La fille en question avait une quinzaine d'année et tenez un cochon dans ses bras. Son nom était Shizune, l'apprenti de Tsunade et la nièce du fiancé de Tsunade, Kato Dan, un Shinobi de Konoha mort lors de la Seconde Grande Guerre Shinobi. Lorsque Minato l'aperçu, celui-ci lui adressa l'un de ses plus beaux sourires, la jeune adolescente aux cheveux corbeaux rougit et se courba tout en l'appelant Hokage-sama. Minato lui répondit simplement de l'appeler non pas par son titre vu qu'ils n'étaient pas à Konoha, mais simplement par son prénom Minato. Le fait d'appeler l'un des Ninja les plus puissants de manière si familière provoqua un rougissement accentué chez l'adolescente qui n'échappa pas à Jiraya qui prit discrètement des notes sur son carnet.

Les deux hommes s'asseyèrent chacun à leurs côtés, Tsunade continua alors la conversation.

\- Donc qui se charge de veiller à la sécurité du village pendant que tu es parti ? Ce n'est tout de même pas ce vieux fossile de Danzo ou l'un de ses vautours d'Uchiha ou du conseil civil ? Demanda Tsunade.

Celle-ci savait pertinemment que Danzo, le conseil civil et l'Uchiha n'étaient rien d'autre que des personnes voulant à tout prix prendre le pouvoir. La plupart des membres du conseil civil étaient des fervents défenseurs des Uchiha, en particulier la famille Haruno, et se comportaient comme s'ils connaissaient mieux que quiconque les affaires du conseil Shinobi ou de l'Hokage, afin d'usurper l'autorité des Shinobi et spécialement celui de l'Hokage s'ils n'étaient pas d'accord avec sa décision. Bien qu'ils ne puissent rien faire officiellement, officieusement ce n'était pas le cas, et essayer de jouer sur les émotions et la culpabilité pour que le reste du conseil de Konoha change leur point de vue. Danzo, lui était le maître dans l'art de la manipulation. Il préférait rester dans l'ombre du Sandaime et du Yondaime pour comploter afin de devenir le prochain Hokage. Homura et Koharu quand à eux étaient loyaux envers le Sandaime et le Yondaime, bien que parfois en désaccord avec eux.

\- Non, Sarutobi-sensei s'occupe du village jusqu'à ce que nous revenions. Répondit Jiraya

\- Alors, Minato, comment ça fait d'être Hokage ? Demanda Tsunade tout en continuant à se servir un autre verre de Sake.

\- À part les documents et toutes les réunions avec le conseil civil qui essaye de me tuer à la tâche, c'est assez simple lorsqu'on a découvert la manière de travailler efficacement. De cette manière je peux passer plus de temps avec Kushina-chan.

\- Ah la fameuse petite rouquine de l'ANBU provenant d'Uzushiogakure no Sato que tu t'es marié avec ? Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Et bien depuis ta dernière visite à Konoha, figure-toi que l'on attend deux enfants. Tu va bientôt être grand-mère !

\- Félicitations, en tout cas, j'espère qu'ils n'auront pas le même comportement que Kushina… je vous plains sinon, c'est pour quand l'accouchement ?

\- Le 10 Octobre, tu seras là ?

\- Et comment, je ne vais tout de même pas manquer la naissance de mes petits-enfants. Je dois me rendre à Uzu no Kuni quelques jours avant afin de donner des cours à la jeune sœur de Kushina dans le Village Caché des Remous. Shizune et moi viendront directement après… Kushina-chan ne s'ennuie pas sinon ?

\- Son travail d'ANBU lui manque, elle est pressée d'en avoir fini pour reprendre son service en plus de pouvoir s'occuper des deux enfants.

\- Comment allez-vous les appelés ?

\- Naruto et Mito !

\- Mito, hein… en l'honneur de ma grand-mère, merci ! Termina Tsunade alors qu'elle vida son verre pour le remplir de nouveau.

Pendant près de quatre heures, les trois adultes continuèrent de discuté, de rire et autre avant de retourner chacun dans leur chambre respectif, en voyant que Shizune s'était endormie depuis quelques temps.

* * *

Le 10 Octobre…. Le jour de l'accouchement, arrivé bientôt, quelques jours avant la date fatidique, le Sandaime Hokage, sa femme Biwako et Jiraya entrèrent dans la maison des deux époux pour discuter avec le couple avant l'heureux événement. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, Hiruzen Sarutobi rompit le silence.

\- Kushina, il y a quelque chose que je dois t'expliquer à propos de l'accouchement. C'est également ce qui a été fait pour votre prédécesseur Mito-sama, l'ancienne Jinchûriki. Pendant l'accouchement, le sceau de Kyûbi semblait sur le point de se rompre lorsqu'elle donna naissance à son enfant. Je m'excuse, mais j'ai bien peur que nous devions nous préparer en conséquence… par mesure de précaution, nous allons te demander d'accoucher en dehors du village. Nous allons préparer un endroit à l'extérieur et ériger une barrière de protection.

\- Nous devons maintenir le sceau, alors je t'accompagnerai. Murmura Minato en tenant la main de son épouse et en l'a dévorant des yeux, la faisant rougir.

\- Seuls Minato, Taji de l'ANBU, ainsi que ma femme, Biwako, et Jiraya, seront autorisés à y assister. Nous devrons agir dans le plus grand secret. Bien sûr, vous aurez aussi des ANBU directement sous mes ordres, qui seront postés à l'extérieur.

\- Je vais donner à Minato et Jiraya les coordonnées de l'endroit où Hashirama-sama, Tobirama-sama et Tôka-sama ont utilisé pour la dernière fois avec Mito-sama. Ils feront en sorte que tout soit prêt, pour la semaine prochaine, Tsunade et Shizune viendront également ! Fit la vieille dame.

\- Nous allons partir pour tout préparer. Hiruzen-sama, Biwako-sama ! Annonça le Yondaime suivit de Jiraya qui fermèrent la porte.

\- Je t'emmènerai là-bas. Kushina ! S'exclama la voix féminine afin de faire sortir la jeune femme qui était encore entrain de rêvasser.

\- Oh, oui ! Désolée ! Je vous remercie.

\- Nous devrions aller chercher de quoi nourrir les bébés, et faire les certificats de naissance. Annonça Biwako.

\- Oui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que le Sandaime retourna dans les appartements du Yondaime afin d'assurer le remplacement de celui-ci le temps que l'accouchement de Kushina se termine, Biwako et Kushina partirent en direction des boutiques de bébé de Konoha. En chemin, Kushina croisa sa meilleure amie, ainsi que l'une de ses amies de l'académie, Hyûga Hitomi et Uchiha Mikoto, la femme du chef du clan Hyûga et la femme du chef du clan des Uchiha. Instinctivement, Kushina alla vers elles.

\- Et moi qui pensais que tu avais accouché d'une fille !

\- Raté ! C'est encore un garçon

\- Je suis pressée d'avoir ma fille, mais j'espère qu'un jour j'aurais un garçon. Répondit Hitomi.

\- Peut-être que la prochaine fois qu'Hiashi-san et toi auront un enfant, ce sera un garçon. Se moqua Mikoto, provoquant le rire des trois femmes.

\- Il est si mignon… comment s'appelle-t-il ? Demanda Kushina en se penchant vers le nouveau né.

\- Sasuke !

\- Oh, le même nom que le père du Sandaime ! Intervint Biwako.

\- Oui… je suis persuadée qu'il deviendra un excellent Ninja fort et talentueux. C'est bientôt ton tour, hein, Kushina ? Tu devrais choisir leurs noms avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, comme toi Hitomi. Annonça Mikoto.

\- C'est déjà fait ! Elle s'appellera Hinata. Rétorqua Hitomi.

\- Oui. On en a déjà choisi un pour chacun d'entre eux : Naruto et Mito. Hinata, Mito et Naruto seront dans la même classe, Sasuke-kun, alors devenez amis, d'accord ? Au faite, je sais que ce n'est pas ton cas Hitomi, mais… Mikoto ça fait vraiment mal ? Murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de ses deux amies.

\- Donc il y a bien quelque chose qui t'effraie, Kushina ! Répondit la mère d'Itachi et de Sasuke.

\- Surprenant ! Se moqua Hitomi.

\- Allons-y, Kushina ! Nous devons y aller ! Interrompa Biwako en tirant la main de la femme enceinte.

\- Ah désolé !

\- À plus tard Kushina ! Annonça les deux jeunes femmes.

Un peu plus loin, Biwako se tourna vers Kushina.

\- Souviens-toi que les détails de ton accouchement doivent rester secrets. Jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à l'endroit convenu, tu ne dois pas en parler aux personnes que nous croiserons en route. Même pas à tes amies.

\- C'est vrai. Excusez-moi pour ça.

\- De plus, le fait de quitter le village pour ton accouchement doit également rester secret ! Alors évite de crier, même lorsque les contractions vont commencer.

\- T…très bien. Murmura Kushina gênée.

* * *

Le 10 Octobre :

Après avoir franchi les portes de Konoha afin de rejoindre Taji des ANBU accompagnaient de quatre membres de l'ANBU, Jiraya, Biwako, Minato et Kushina sortirent discrètement de Konoha. Cependant, aucun d'entre eux, ne sentit la présence d'un individu enveloppé d'un manteau noir les observés au loin, avant de disparaître dans un vortex.

Le soleil se couchait sur Konoha, contrairement aux années passées l'ambiance de ce 10 Octobre était totalement différente. Cela faisait plus de quatre heures que Kushina était entrain de perdre les eaux, poussant tant bien que mal afin que son fils Naruto sorte. La nuit était tombée depuis déjà deux heures, la pénombre envahissant les environs d'une grotte. À l'extérieur de celle-ci, se trouvait une équipe des quatre meilleurs ANBU du Sandaime Hokage. Leurs missions ? Protéger à tout prix le Kekkai de protection mis en place par un Torii déjà présent à l'extérieur de la grotte afin d'éviter que d'éventuel intrus menace la vie de Kushina et du Yondaime pour s'emparer du Kyûbi.

\- ÇA FAIT TROP MAL TTEBANE !

\- Euh, Je… je n'ai jamais entendu Kushina hurler et souffrir autant comme ça, vous… êtes-vous sûrs que tout ira bien pour elle ?

\- Elle va bien ! Contentez-vous de rester concentrer et de garder un œil sur le sceau de Kyûbi ! Rétorqua Biwako

\- Mais…elle…

\- Vous êtes le Yondaime, bon sang ! Vous ne devez pas paniquer ! Voilà pourquoi ce sont les femmes qui ont des bébés. Vous, les hommes, vous ne pouvez pas supporter autant de douleur, vous serez déjà tombé raide mort de douleur…

Kushina cria de douleur, serrant son emprise sur les barreaux de la table d'accouchement, sous les yeux effrayés du Yondaime complètement paniqué essayant de maintenir le sceau de Kurama en place.

_C'est tellement puissant ! Je peux sentir le sceau s'affaiblir et Kurama qui se débat pour ne pas sortir !_

\- Accroche-toi Kushina ! Accrochez-vous, Naruto, Mito !

\- Continue à pousser Kushina ! Naruto va bientôt sortir ! Cria Jiraya

\- Je vois la tête de Naruto ! Nous y sommes presque Kushina-sama ! Jiraya-sama, venez ici s'il vous plaît.

De nouveau, Kushina poussa fort essayant de retenir son cri de souffrance, Naruto sortit quelques secondes après. Taji l'Eiseinin de l'ANBU s'en occupa avant de reporter son attention vers Kushina après avoir confié le bébé à Jiraya, qui s'occupa rapidement de Naruto. Après une vingtaine de minute supplémentaire, Mito commença à sortir.

\- Je vois la tête de Mito ! Nous y sommes presque Kushina-san !

\- Continuez à pousser, courage, Kushina-sama !

Minato maintenait le sceau en place avec difficulté, la puissance du Kyûbi était redoutable et malgré que le Bijuu ne voulait pas sortir, le sceau s'affaiblissait de plus en plus. Il fallait impérativement que leur second enfant sorte.

\- Mito ! Dépêche-toi de sortir ! Et toi Kurama, reste où tu es !

\- Encore une fois Kushina-sama, vous y êtes presque…

Après un effort immense de la jeune femme, Taji et Biwako réussirent à sortir le bébé du ventre de sa mère. Tout comme son frère, celle-ci pleurait à chaude larmes. Témoignant qu'elle était en très bonne santé.

\- Taji ! Amenez-moi de nouveau de l'eau chaude !

\- Oui, Biwako-sama !

\- … C'est bon ? Demanda Minato d'un air ahuri alors que Kushina haletait à cause de la fatigue engendrait par l'immense souffrance qu'elle avait supportait pendant plusieurs heures.

Minato et Jiraya regardèrent Biwako enveloppé Mito dans une couverture, alors que Taji avait désormais pris Naruto dans ses bras et des larmes de joies commencèrent à perler des yeux de l'Hokage, mais également de Jiraya.

\- Ils sont nés ! À partir d'aujourd'hui, je suis père moi aussi !

\- Hahaha me voici parrain !

\- Voilà un garçon et une fille en bonne santé !

\- Haha ! Je suis père ! Je suis père ! Naruto ! Mito ! Annonça le Yondaime s'approchant des deux enfants afin de les prendre.

\- Ne les touche pas ! La mère doit voir leurs visages d'abord. Rétorqua Biwako devant les airs ébahis, déçues et ahuri de Minato, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers Kushina afin de lui montré les deux nouveau-nés.

\- Naruto, Mito… vous voilà enfin… nous voilà réunis…

\- Vous aurez tout votre temps après. Là, là…

* * *

À l'extérieur de la grotte, un silence de mort planait. Le même individu masqué enveloppé dans un manteau noir était entrain de relâcher sa prise au tour du cou du dernier membre de l'ANBU. Cet individu avait éliminé quatre des plus forts Ninja de Konoha avec une facilité déconcertante.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'une des parois rocheuses de la grotte, et l'a traversa à la manière d'un spectre.

**_Bientôt... Konoha, je prendrais ma revanche, et vous allez enfin tous connaître la paix._**

* * *

\- Kushina, tu te sens bien ? Merci.

\- Minato…

\- Ok ! Cria Minato en frappant son poing contre la paume de sa main. Je suis sûr que tu es fatiguée, tu viens juste d'endurer un accouchement, mais nous devons maintenir Kurama sous l'effet du sceau, et le sceller pour de bon !

Kushina acquiesça d'un signe de tête accompagné d'un sourire affectueux. Mais alors que Minato aidé de Jiraya au cas où, s'apprêtaient à utilisé la technique de scellement, l'homme masqué aidé d'un Kage Bunshin poignarda violemment le dos des deux femmes s'occupant de Naruto et de Mito avant d'arracher les deux bébés à la main de la femme du Sandaime. Entendant les deux cris, Minato comme Jiraya eurent le réflexe de se retourner avant d'avoir la vision des deux femmes étendues au sol baignant dans leur propre sang et de crier leurs noms. Avant qu'une voix froide et sombre ne les ramènent à la réalité. Il s'agissait de l'individu masqué. Son masque orange avait des flammes noires sur la partie gauche et laissé uniquement un petit orifice à l'emplacement de l'œil droit.

**\- Yondaime Hokage Minato ! Jiraya des Sannin ! Éloignez-vous du Jinchuuriki… Autrement, la vie de ces deux enfants prendra fin sur-le-champ. Vous ne voulez pas voir votre fils, votre fille ou vos filleuls mourir ?!**

_Comment a-t-il fait pour passer au travers du Kekkai… ? Cet homme…Mais qui est ce type ? Bon sang !_

_Les ANBU ne nous ont pas prévenu... cet homme à sûrement dû les tués... je ne sais pas qui est ce type, mais pour qu'il connaisse le statut de Jinchuuriki de Kushina, le lieu de l'accouchement, ainsi que le moment où le sceau était le plus vulnérable n'est pas une coïncidence... quelqu'un de Konoha travaille sûrement pour cet personne. Minato a besoin de plus de temps pour pouvoir réparer le sceau retenant Kurama, il faut que je lui donne du temps._

\- Kushina ! Cria Minato la voyant souffrir terriblement alors que le sceau maintenant Kurama était entrain de se rompre, plusieurs symboles apparurent sur son corps.

\- Minato ! Reste calme, nous pouvons régler le problème.

_Le sceau n'a toujours pas été complété, Kurama pourrait sortir d'une seconde à l'autre !_

**\- Écartez-vous vite tous les deux du Jinchuuriki…êtes-vous sûr de vouloir que ses enfants meurt ? Ne vous souciez-vous donc pas de vos enfants ?**

\- Attendez ! Calmez-vous ! Paniqua Minato devant l'homme masqué qui avait pris ses enfants en otage. Alors que derrière lui, Kushina hurler de douleur.

**\- Vous devriez suivre votre propre conseil, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça, Minato. Je suis parfaitement calme. D'un calme mortel.**

A peine sa phrase fini, l'homme tout comme le clone lancèrent les bébés en l'air, et sortirent un kunai s'apprêtant à les poignardés.

\- NARUTO ! MITO !

Alors que cet ennemi sortit de nulle part s'apprêtaient à poignarder ses enfants, Minato utilisa le Shunshin no Jutsu et rattrapa les deux bébés.

**\- Je n'en attendais pas moins de l'homme que l'on surnomme l'éclair jaune de Konoha… mais que comptes-tu faire, à présent ?**

_Des parchemins explosifs !_

\- MINATO ! NARUTO ! MITO ! Cria Kushina avant d'apercevoir que l'homme masqué et son clone se jetèrent sur elle, cependant, Jiraya les intercepta en utilisant un Kage Bunshin et une orbe bleu dans la main.

\- RASENGAN !

Alors que le clone de l'homme masqué se dissipa laissant le Kage Bunshin de Jiraya détruire le mur de la sortie, le véritable Jiraya stupéfait passa à travers l'ennemi détruisant une autre partie de la grotte. Profitant de cette opportunité, l'homme masqué disparut, emmenant avec lui Kushina. Jiraya vérifia l'état des deux femmes allongées au sol.

\- Bon sang ! Biwako-sama ! Taji ! Tenez-bon ! Tsunade et Shizune devraient arrivés d'une minute à l'autre.

_Où sont Tsunade et Shizune ? Elles devaient être ici depuis longtemps déjà... ne me dis pas que ce bâtard les a eu ? _

Quelques secondes après, Jiraya aperçu des pas s'approchaient et leva brusquement la tête avant d'apercevoir sa coéquipière et sa disciple qui coururent directement vers les deux femmes au sol commençant les premiers soins.

\- Jiraya ! Que s'est-il passé ici ? Les ANBU a l'extérieur sont morts. Pourquoi Taji et Biwako-sama sont mortellement blessés ? Où sont Minato, Kushina et les enfants ?

\- On a était attaqué par un individu masqué, il a pris en otage Naruto et Mito, et avant même que Minato et moi-même faisions un geste, il a jeté en l'air les enfants avant de passer à travers mon attaque et kidnapper Kushina. Minato a pris ses enfants, mais ce type avait mis des parchemins explosifs sur leurs couvertures. Restez ici vous occupés de Biwako-sama et de Taji, je m'occupe de prévenir Sarutobi-sensei, une fois qu'elles sont sauves, rejoins-moi à Konoha.

L'ermite des crapauds sauta directement à l'extérieur de la grotte tout en se mordant le pouce, dessiner une barre horizontale sur la paume de sa main et après avoir fais une série de signe incantatoire cria :

\- Kuchiyose no Jutsu !

Un large nuage de fumée engloutit la vallée, Jiraya se trouvait désormais au sommet d'un large crapaud portant un Sasumata et un bouclier Sakazuki.

\- JIRAYA-SAMA ! POURQUOI M'AVEZ-VOUS INVOQUES ICI ?

\- Gamaken, j'ai besoin d'aller de toute urgence à Konoha, Kyûbi est sur le point d'être descellé de Kushina, il faut aller prévenir Sarutobi-sensei.

\- ALLONS'Y, MAIS TU SAIS QUE JE SUIS MALADROIT !

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tôt : 

Se rendant compte de la dangerosité de la situation, Minato retira la couverture de ses enfants et se téléporta au même moment dans un baraquement en bois qu'il avait aménagé il y a de cela plusieurs années. L'explosion provoqua la destruction du baraquement ainsi que la formation d'un cratère d'un diamètre de 10 mètres.

\- Dieu merci… Naruto, Mito, vous n'êtes pas blessé…

_J'ai été contraint d'utiliser le Hiraishin No Jutsu, et de laisser Jiraya-sensei protéger Kushina... C'est après Kurama qu'il en a… il m'a forcé à utiliser le Hiraishin dans le seul but de nous séparer ! Je dois me dépêcher !_

Minato se téléporta chez lui à Konoha et plaça son fils ainsi que sa fille dans leur berceau.

\- Vous serez en sécurité ici…Naruto, Mito, patientez un peu. Vous allez devoir rester tous les deux un petit moment…Je dois vite aller sauver votre mère avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

* * *

Le Kamen no Otoko (l'homme masqué) avait utilisé des parchemins explosifs placés sur la couverture du nouveau né, comme diversion, afin d'utiliser le temps mis à sa disposition pour se téléporter avec la Jinchuuriki dans un autre endroit séparant Minato, Jiraya et Kushina de plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres. Alors que le sceau retenant Kyûbi se propagea sur le corps de Kushina, l'homme masqué s'en servit pour l'attacher afin de commencer le rituel d'extraction.

Quel est ton but ? S'énerva Kushina.

**\- C'est simple : Je vais extraire Kyûbi de ton estomac afin de l'arracher de ton emprise et l'utiliser pour détruire Konoha, et ensuite annihiler le clan Uzumaki d'Uzushio, cela fait trop longtemps que ton clan et ton pays, vous vous mettez en travers de mon chemin, malgré mon plan, Iwa, et Kumo ont échoué pendant la seconde grande guerre, mais avec le Kyûbi en ma possession, l'échec est inenvisageable, votre destin est immuable !**

\- Comment… ?!

**\- Le Shunshin no Jutsu de Minato requiert l'utilisation d'un marquage spécial. Sa marque lui permet de se déplacer instantanément d'un endroit à un autre. Je vois qu'il s'est évidemment assuré de marquer ton sceau afin de combiné sa marque avec le dessin de ton sceau. De façon à être toujours là pour te protéger… cependant, je viens de mettre une certaine distance entre vous sans compter que le sceau de Kyûbi a été considérablement fragilisé suite à la naissance de votre fils et de votre fille... si Jiraya avait maîtrisé cette technique, il aurait pu te sauver mais, il est désormais trop tard… as-tu la moindre idée de combien de temps j'ai attendu ce moment ?!**

La dernière phrase ainsi que le ton rempli de délectation évoqué par celui-ci choqua la jeune femme qui aperçu au même moment un Sharingan ! L'homme arriva à projeter son esprit à l'intérieur du sceau de Kushina et se retrouva face à face avec le Bijuu.

\- **TOI ! SORS D'ICI, LAISSE KUSHINA TRANQUILLE, UCHIHA….**

**\- DEVIENS DE NOUVEAU ESCLAVE DE MA VOLONTÉ, MONSTRE ! **À peine Kyûbi croisa son regard, qu'une pupille avec trois magatama se forma et remplaça l'œil fendu du démon, le transformant en pantin.

**\- GUOOAAAAAAH ! **

**\- ALLEZ, SORS…MONSTRE, SORS DE TA PRISON, KYÛBI !**

Un manteau de Chakra rouge se forma autour de Kushina devenant de plus en plus gros au fur et à mesure que les secondes passèrent. Soudain, la tête en pur Chakra de Kurama se forma et le démon s'extirpa entièrement du corps de la jeune femme. Alors que Kushina s'effondra au sol, l'apparition de Kyûbi provoqua des gigantesques secousses et des rafales de vents.

**\- NGRAAAAAAAAAAH !**

**\- Bien à présent, en route pour Konoha. **

\- Attends. Ne…Ne fais pas ça… déclara Kushina dans un murmure pratiquement inaudible. L'homme masqué appartenant au clan Uchiha se retourna surpris.

**\- Le clan Uzumaki est réellement impressionnant. Même après l'extraction d'un Bijuu, tu n'es pas encore morte. **

**\- GRRRRRRRRH !**

**\- Oui. Après tout, tu étais le Jinchûriki de Kyûbi. Je vais m'en servir pour te tuer. Quoi de plus ironique.**

Alors que Kurama manipulée par l'homme au masque orange s'apprêtait à transpercer la Jinchuuriki, un éclair jaune arriva et repartit aussitôt vers la cime d'un arbre, au moment où Kyûbi frappa le sol avec l'une de ses pattes.

**\- Tu fais honneur à ton titre d'éclair. Mais tu arrives déjà trop tard.**

\- Minato… est… est-ce que… est-ce que Naruto et Mito vont bien ? Haleta Kushina très affaibli par l'accouchement et par l'extraction de son Bijuu, sous le regard très inquiet de son mari.

\- Ils vont très bien… je les ai déplacés en lieu sûr.

\- Dieu merci… Minato… s'il te plaît… tu dois immédiatement arrêter cet homme…il le manipule… tu dois arrêter Kurama… il est en route pour Konoha…et Uzushio.

\- …

aussitôt après avoir donné un regard glacial à l'homme manipulant Kurama, Minato se téléporta chez lui.

**\- Il est déjà reparti… ? Peu importe… nous nous dirigeons vers Konoha ! Ensuite Uzushio !**

* * *

\- Pourquoi ? Minato…

\- Cela n'a pas d'importance… ne t'inquiète pas. Reste aux côtés de nos enfants. Murmura Minato alors qu'il déposa sa femme dans le berceau de Naruto et de Mito avec un sourire forcé du fait de son inquiétude. Kushina avait les larmes aux yeux en voyant ses enfants et elle les serra.

\- … Naruto… Mito...

\- …

\- Minato…merci pour tout… vas'y…

Acquiesçant à la demande de sa femme, le jeune Hokage saisi sa veste de Jonin et sa cape arborant son titre Yondaime Hokage en Kanji dans un placard, avant de prendre plusieurs Hiraishin Kunai.

\- Je serai de retour en un rien de temps.

* * *

À Konoha, plusieurs villageois se promenaient encore dans les rues alors que d'autres étaient chez eux entrain de manger.

\- Oh, encore une étoile filante !

\- Est-ce que tu as fait un vœu cette fois ?

\- J'ai oublié !

Plusieurs chats émirent des miaulements dans divers endroits du village. Un peu plus loin, dans un appartement, un couple se disputait.

\- Dis, toi… Comment ça, tu sors ?

\- Eh bien, avec les gars ont va boire un peu. Une fois de temps en temps, ça ne fait pas de mal !

\- De temps en temps ? C'est tous les soirs en ce moment !

\- Je rentrerai plus tôt, c'est promis !

Deux Ninja l'un avec des cheveux gris et un bandeau de Konoha sur son œil gauche et l'autre avec une coupe au bol et un vêtement vert moulant sortirent d'un restaurant. Ils virent plus loin plusieurs habitants ivres.

\- Merci, à la prochaine fois.

\- Oui, à bientôt !

\- Hé, fais attention à l'endroit où tu marches !

\- Gai, pourquoi ne pas régler ça au Janken ce soir ?

\- Encore ça ? Y'a pas un jeu plus excitant ? Je veux un duel qui fera bouillir mon sang ! Comment peux-tu prétendre être mon rival ?

\- On commence tôt demain. Laissons tomber pour ce soir.

\- Kakashi, ne te sers pas d'une mission comme excuse ! Je sens toute cette fougue refoulée en moi ! Il est temps de commencer un entraînement dévoué ! Une discipline exemplaire et une volonté de fer nous apporteront fortune dans nos missions futures ! Dis, tu m'écoutes ?!

\- … Hé, Gai… tu ne ressens rien de spécial ? Depuis un moment, il y a comme un froid dans l'atmosphère…

\- Comment ça ? C'est ton attitude, oui ! Nous ne resterons pas jeunes toute notre vie, notre jeunesse se joue ici et maintenant ! Kakashi ! J'insiste, nous devons avoir un challenge pour prouvé notre jeunesse, POURQUOI PAS LE TOUR DE KONOHA EN MARCHANT SUR LES MAINS !

\- Gai, il y a quelque chose d'anormal dans le village !

\- Tu essaye d'éviter mon duel mon cher rival ! Je dois te prouver que je suis le meilleur de nous deux ! Cria Gai.

\- … Je suis désolé Gai, tu as dit quelque chose ? Demanda Kakashi d'un air innocent

\- Ugh ! Sois maudit Kakashi avec ton attitude cool ! Cria Gai en regardant le ciel.

_Que se passe-t-il ? Je sens que l'air est lourd… Minato-sensei, Kushina-senpaï…_

Plus loin, dans le quartier des Uchiha, un enfant âgé de 6 ans tenait dans ses bras son petit frère âgé de trois mois, le va la tête et aperçu une lune rouge.

_D'où vient cette horrible sensation ? Quelle horrible sensation… j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Surtout que père, mère et le reste du clan sont sortis… _

\- Là…là… Ne pleure pas, Sasuke. Cette sensation… Ça ne peut pas être… ?

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen, le Sandaime Hokage se trouvait dans le bureau de Minato, travaillant sur une petite pile de papier. Soupirant, tout en se demandant comment son successeur arrivait à passer le moins de temps possible à travailler sur le fléau de tout les Kage. Se maudissant pour ne pas penser comme Minato. Il prit le premier formulaire et après avoir lu les premières lignes, tamponna avec la mention refusé, refusant qu'une équipe de Shinobi soit envoyés dans la propriété des Haruno pour gérer leurs conflits personnels. Soudainement, un large choc se fit ressentir à la base de la tour. Hiruzen sauta directement de son siège.

\- ANBU qu'est-ce que c'était ?

\- Un crapaud géant vient d'apparaître à l'extérieur de la tour Sandaime-sama !

\- Un crapaud ? Que se passe-t-il ?

\- J'expliquerais tout à partir de maintenant Sensei ! Intervint Jiraya sautant à travers la fenêtre, puis il se tourna vers l'ANBU et reprit. Placé de toute urgence le village en alerte maximale. Évacué les civils le plus vite possible.

\- Hai Jiraya-sama ! Cria l'ANBU disparaissant aussitôt, alors qu'Hiruzen se tourna vers Jiraya le regard inquiet, demandant des réponses.

\- Il y a eu un intrus lors de l'accouchement, un homme avec un masque orange et des motifs de flammes noirs. Il a réussi à nous séparer de Kushina en prenant Naruto et Mito en otage comme diversion.

_Serait-ce le sceau de Kushina qui aurait été brisé, c'est pour cela que Jiraya est venu me prévenir ? Malgré toutes nos précautions, les gardes que nous avons placés là-bas se sont révélés insuffisants ?! Biwako…_

\- ... Biwako ? Taji ? Les ANBU ?

\- Les ANBU sont tous morts, quand à Biwako et Taji, Shizune et Tsunade sont entrain de les soignés au moment où je vous parle Sensei.

\- Je vois... le moment est arrivé alors...

_Kami soit loué, Biwako... Minato, Kushina, mes amis, tenez bon. J'ai bien fait de suivre ton conseil Minato au cas où._

Au moment où Hiruzen Sarutobi ôtez son manteau d'Hokage, révélant une armure noire, une douzaine d'ANBU apparurent immédiatement.

\- SANDAIME HOKAGE SAMA, JIRAYA-SAMA... NOUS AVONS COMMENCÉ À ÉVACUÉ LES VILLAGEOIS VERS LE MONUMENT DES HOKAGE ! QUELS SONT VOS ORDRES !

\- Très bien ! Venez avec Jiraya, et moi, nous allons essayait de le retenir. Mantis, je veux que tu rassemble tout les Ninja disponible dans le village et dis-leur qu'il s'agit d'une urgence de classe SSS, ensuite, toi et les autres ANBU de ton unité occupez-vous de la protection des civils, et venez-nous rejoindre !

\- À vos ordres, Sandaime-sama !

Quelques secondes plus tard, alors que l'alerte résonnait dans tout le village de Konoha, Hiruzen, Jiraya et la douzaine d'ANBU se tenaient sur le toit de la tour de l'Hokage. Guettant pour le moindre signe de l'apparition du Kyûbi, alors que l'évacuation des civils était à son paroxysme. Si l'intrus était aussi intelligent que ce qu'Hiruzen et Jiraya pensait, celui-ci lancerait l'attaque à partir du district commerçant de part sa proximité avec le district résidentiel et se trouvant le plus loin de la tour. Sachant cela, Hiruzen tout comme Jiraya, portèrent leurs regards sur ce lieu. Où ils sentirent soudainement une énorme quantité de Chakra malicieux et vil être libéré. En quelques secondes, un énorme nuage de fumée aussi gros que Gamaken apparut, une fois dissipé, celui-ci révéla être le Kyûbi, ses neuf queues se balançant et celui-ci émettant des rugissements.

_Une invocation ? Qu'est-ce que..._

\- ANBU ! ALLONS'Y ET DÉFENDONS KONOHA !

\- HAI ! Crièrent la douzaine d'ANBU se jetant à la poursuite du Sandaime et de Jiraya se dirigeant directement vers le Bijuu.

* * *

\- Shizune reste ici avec Biwako-sama et Taji le temps que les secours arrivent, leurs états est stable, mais je préfère que tu restes avec elle au cas où, je vais me rendre à Konoha voir s'ils ont besoin de mon aide.

* * *

Quelques secondes avant que Kyûbi n'apparaisse

**_L'alerte a était donné, ce n'est pas grave... ils sont tous condamnés._**

Le Kamen no Otoko se matérialisa dans le district commerçant pratiquement à côté du mur d'enceinte de Konoha. Il apposa sa main au sol et des symboles de sceaux apparurent.

**\- KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU !**

À peine l'invocation terminé, et qu'une immense fumée blanche envahis Konoha, l'individu disparu aussi vite qu'il n'était apparu pour se retrouver un peu plus loin à l'abri des possibles attaques futurs. Laissant pour seul trace, le Démon Renard à Neuf Queues. Plusieurs villageois se retrouvèrent au sol projeté par l'invocation, et alors que ceux se trouvant plus loin essayé d'apercevoir ce qui s'était passé. Au fur et à mesure la fumée disparu.

\- Quoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Hein ?

\- C'est quoi, ça ?

\- Pas possible !

\- Mais que se passe-t-il ?

\- …. !

\- C'est…

\- KYÛBI !

**\- À TOI DE JOUER MONSTRE, ATTAQUE, DÉTRUIS ET TUE-LES TOUS ! KYÛBI !**

**\- GRUOOOOOOAH ! **

C'est alors que le massacre commença, et que Kyûbi détruisa les habitations et commerce les plus proches, la nuit écarlate venait de débuter.

* * *

\- AHAHAHAHA ENFIN UN RIVAL QUI ARRIVE A MA TAILLE ! VOILA LE CHALLENGE QUE J'ATTENDAIS VIENS TE BATTRE ENFOIRÉ DE KYÛBI ! VOICI VENU LE MOMENT POUR LE RESPLENDISSANT FAUVE DE JADE DE KONOHA DE RELÂCHER SON POUVOIR REFOULÉ ! LE POUVOIR DE LA JEUNESSE !

\- Pas si vite, Gai !

\- AHAHAHAHAHA APPROCHE KYÛBI ! JE SERAI TON ADVERSAIRE !

\- Attendez ! Rassemblez-vous immédiatement dans la salle des gardes ! Annonça un Ninja aux cheveux noirs et des yeux rouges avec un anneau à l'intérieur d'eux.

\- Shinku-san ?

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Ce sont les ordres de Sandaime-sama et de Jiraya-sama !

\- Hiruzen-sama ? Jiraya-sama ?

\- Tu as entendu ? On y va, Gai !

\- Il est encore temps, Inoichi, Chôza !

\- D'accord Shikaku. Évacuez les villageois ! Dépêchez-vous !

Plusieurs Ninja se trouvaient soit dans les arbres autours de Kyûbi se préparant à lancer leur Jutsu soit tentant en vain de l'attaquer, afin de le distraire et empêcher la destruction de davantage de bâtiment. Plusieurs cris de guerre pouvait être entendus.

\- Vous êtes prêts ?

\- Oui !

C'est alors que d'autres Ninja se jetèrent en plein milieu du carnage à lancer une volée de Shuriken ou plusieurs Kunai attachés à des parchemins explosifs sur le Démon.

\- C'est parti, Kyûbi !

\- Par là, Kyûbi !

Bien sûr, aucune des attaques n'infligea la moindre blessure, la seule réaction que cela provoquait, fût d'enrager davantage le Kyûbi qui balança ses queues de part et d'autres afin de se débarrassé des mouches l'ennuyant. L'homme masqué était à présent totalement hors de vue.

\- Où est-ce que tu regardes Kyûbi ?! Par ic… le Ninja fut violemment projeté par l'une des queues du Kyûbi le tuant sur le coup, et continua son massacre en s'attaquant à tout ce qui passer à sa porter de griffes, queues, mâchoires… devant la multitude de Shinobi qui arrivaient en masse, détruisant de plus en plus les habitations, commerces et autres structures de Konoha.

Parmi les premières victimes de l'attaque de Kyûbi, six d'entre eux étaient les membres du conseil de Shinobi : Akimichi Torifu, Nara Shikadai, Yamanaka Inojin, Nohara Sara, Aburame Shikuro, Inuzuka Gaku, faisant de leurs fils, filles, maris ou femmes les nouveaux chefs.

\- Ne faiblissez pas ! Même si nous ne pouvons pas vaincre Kyûbi, nous devons tout faire pour que les villageois puissent évacuer !

\- N'entreprenez rien de vous-mêmes !

\- Ouvrez la voie à Hiruzen-sama et à Jiraya-sama !

\- Transmettez les ordres !

\- JIRAYA ! COMMENCE !

\- Qu'est-ce que... MERDE IL EST ENTRAIN DE PRÉPARER UNE BOMBE BIJUU ! JE NE VAIS PAS AVOIR LE TEMPS DE LANCER MA TECHNIQUE !

* * *

C'est alors que le Yondaime Hokage apparut sur le monument des Hokage précisément sur sa tête afin de voir les désastres du Kyûbi. Un sixième du village avait été détruit alors que plusieurs autres parties étaient en proie aux flammes. L'homme masqué regarda également le monument des Hokage.

**_SENJU MINATO !_**

Le démon manipulé s'aperçut de la présence de Minato et commença à préparer l'une de ses attaques les plus puissantes, une Bijuu-Dama.

_En vertu de mon rang d'Hokage, je vais protéger le village et ma famille. C'est tout ce que je dois faire. Je ne lui permettrai pas de manipuler ainsi Kurama et de le forcé à agir ainsi plus longtemps !_

\- Alors tu as senti ma présence, hein… ?

C'est alors que Kyûbi lança la Bombe Bijuu en plein milieu du village en direction de la falaise des Hokage

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ! Après avoir effectué les signes du Serpent, du Cheval, du Rat et de la Chèvre, Minato brandi devant lui, l'un de ses kunai à trois branches. Hiraishin Dorai !

La Bombe Bijuu qui se dirigea vers lui s'engouffra dans une barrière spatio-temporelle formé par les sceaux, aussitôt il téléporta son Kunai dans l'une des maisons sécurisé qu'il avait préparait en dehors de Konoha en cas d'urgence, à une vingtaine de kilomètres de Konoha, au beau milieu de la forêt, un gigantesque flash lumineux envahi le ciel suivit d'une immense déflagration.

_À ce niveau de puissance, je dois faire attention à déplacer cette énorme explosion à l'endroit où je les redirige et les envoyer dans un endroit où elles ne feront pas de dégâts. Kurama ne se pardonnera jamais et ne me pardonnera jamais, déjà qu'il a dû faire des victimes sans le vouloir…_

\- Cette technique qui a paré l'attaque de Kyûbi doit être le Jikukan Kekkai ! Annonça Chôza le nouveau chef du clan Akimichi.

\- C'est Minato ! Intervint Shikaku, le nouveau chef du clan Nara

\- Nous aussi, nous y allons.

\- Oui !

\- Je dois mettre Sandaime-sama et Jiraya-sama au courant de tout ce que j'ai appris immédiatement ! Parla Minato à voix haute, mais se retourna rapidement avec son Kunai à la main, sentant la présence d'un Ninja juste derrière lui. son regard se porta sur le trou de son masque, où il aperçut un oeil rouge brillant dans les ténèbres.

_Sharingan ! C'est un membre du clan Uchiha !_

**\- Je serai ton adversaire à présent… ADIEU ! ….. ! **

_**Il s'est téléporté… rapide, hein. La prochaine fois je l'aspire dès l'instant où nous serons en contact.**_

Dès que son ennemi avait commencé à l'aspirer, Minato avait eu le réflexe de se téléporter à l'endroit où il s'était téléporté avec Naruto où la maison sécurisé avait volé en éclats et où plusieurs Kunai à trois branches se trouvaient disséminer.

* * *

\- Ungh…

_Mon attaque l'a traversé… mais un instant plus tard il se solidifiait et tentait de m'aspirer dans une autre dimension ou je ne sais pas trop quoi. Mais quel est ce jutsu ? !?_

**\- TU NE M'ÉCHAPPERAS PAS ! Cette fois-ci Yondaime, nous nous battons d'égale à égale ! Rétorqua l'homme masqué qui venait d'apparaître à nouveau dans une distorsion spatio-temporelle.**

\- Je n'appelle pas avoir le Sharingan se battre. Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi attaques-tu le village de Konoha ? Pourquoi veux-tu détruire Uzushio ?

**\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Vous êtes tous sur le point de disparaître…**

_Utiliserait-il lui aussi des jutsu spatio-temporels ? C'est probablement ce qui lui a permis d'emporter Kushina aussi loin ! Il a éliminé les ANBU les plus gradés sous le commandement direct du Sandaime, il a également pu me séparer de Kushina-chan et de Jiraya-sensei, a réussi à infiltré notre barrière la plus puissante, et savait que le sceau s'affaiblirait lorsque Kushina accoucherait… et à su défaire le sceau de Kurama, en plus de prendre le contrôle de son esprit avec son Sharingan, il s'est aussitôt mis en marche en direction de Konoha sans que le Kekkai entourant le village ne lui pose trop de problèmes, et cela dans les deux sens sans même être décelé… ! Je ne vois qu'un homme capable d'une telle prouesse…._

\- Qui est-tu ?

**\- Je ne suis personne, tout en étant quelqu'un, mais qui je suis n'est pas important. Néanmoins, si tu veux un nom, tu peux m'appeler Uchiha... Madara.**

\- Non… ce n'est pas possible. Il est mort depuis bien longtemps.

**\- Oh… je n'en suis pas si sur, tu vois… comment expliques-tu le fait que je suis capable de contrôler ce monstre dans ce cas ? Je suis la seul personne capable de le contrôler grâce à mes facultés oculaires.**

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, au point où nous en sommes, ton identité importe peu, mais pourquoi avoir attaqué Konoha ? Pourquoi vouloir attaqué Uzushio ? Qu'espère-tu tirer de tout cela ?

**\- Je pourrais dire que je l'ai fait par caprice, ou bien que je l'avais planifié depuis un long moment… afin de préparer ma vengeance. Après tout, la meilleure revanche est basée sur la patience. Il faut la cultivée. Il faut que l'ennemi ne l'a voit arriver qu'une fois trop tard. Je peux aussi dire qu'il s'agit d'une guerre. À moins que ce ne soit que pour apporter la paix.**

Alors que Minato choqué par ce qu'il entendait commença à réfléchir afin d'identifié l'identité de cette personne, l'homme masqué sortit des chaînes et les fixa à ses deux poignets, prêt à attaqué le Yondaime.

_Cet homme est loin d'être un amateur ! Il peut contrôler Kurama, recourir à des techniques Spatio-temporelle qui surpassent les miennes et celles du Nidaime, et cerise sur le gâteau… ses intentions sont tout sauf amicales. Si je ne le tue pas maintenant, il pourrait devenir une plus grande menace que Kurama manipulée ! Si je me téléporte au village, il va sûrement me suivre et les choses n'en seront que plus chaotiques. Si cette personne est comparable à Madara, je doute qu'il soit capable de maintenir Kurama très longtemps sous Kuchiyose. Je vais laisser le village entre les mains du Sandaime et de Jiraya et en finir ici même avec mon adversaire !_

Des rires provenant de ce "Madara" le fit sortir de sa réflexion.

\- Pourquoi ris-tu ? Qu'y-a-t-il d'amusant ?

**\- Tu n'en as vraiment aucune idée, Yondaime ? À partir du moment où j'ai pris le contrôle de ce monstre, vous étiez condamnés tous autant que vous êtes ! Personne ne peut stopper le Kyûbi, l'unique moyen de le faire, est de le sceller de nouveau.**

\- J'ai l'intention de t'arrêter une bonne fois pour toute, Uchiha ! Et je libérais le Kyûbi de ton emprise. Konoha n'échouera pas.

**\- Même après que certains habitants t'ont trahis ? Trahis par la confiance dont tu as témoignés à l'égard du clan Uchiha ? **

Les yeux de Minato s'écarquillèrent de surprise à cette révélation. Il observa calmement l'homme devant lui, analysant son langage corporel avant de reprendre la conversation :

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

**\- Je parle de ton fils et de ta fille, Yondaime ! Je sais tout ce qu'il faut savoir de tes enfants !**

\- Reste loin de mes enfants et de ma femme !

**\- Il est déjà trop tard, L'ESPOIR N'EST PERMIS POUR AUCUN D'ENTRE VOUS ! Cependant, si tu réussis à me vaincre, il y a peut-être une infime chance que ta femme survive à l'accouchement et à l'extraction du Kyûbi.**

\- Expliques-toi !

**\- C'est très simple, vraiment, tes enfants possèdent le Kekkei Genkai de ma sœur, mais également de mon plus grand rival ! Qui tout comme toi étais l'un des Hokage de ce village.**

\- Tu veux dire !?

**\- En effet, ma traîtresse de sœur, Uchiha Setsuna qui se maria avec un membre du clan Uzumaki, après avoir trahi mon clan et mon rival Senju Hashirama qui se maria avec Uzumaki Mito. Je t'ai observé, depuis le moment de ta naissance, jusqu'à maintenant, Namikaze Minato... où devrais-je dire, Senju Minato, étant donné que la personne t'ayant donné naissance n'est autre que la petite fille d'Hashirama... Senju Tsunade... Fufufufufufu, tes enfants vont obtenir un pouvoir encore plus grand que leurs ancêtres, un pouvoir que personne n'est en mesure de surpasser et de rêver. J'ai hâte de me mesurer à eux dans le futur, ou de me servir d'eux pour arriver à fin... du moins... s'ils survivent à cette nuit écarlate...**

\- Je ne te le permettrais pas ! Je vais t'arrêter ici et maintenant !

**\- Hmm... peu importe… ton heure est arrivée à son terme. Meurt Yondaime !**

Aussitôt, le détenteur du Sharingan se jeta sur Minato qui le traversa avec son Kunai pointe en avant, avant d'être immobiliser par les chaînes et d'avoir encore une fois eu le réflexe de se téléporter près de l'un de ses Kunai.

_Il dématérialise son corps afin d'éviter mes attaques. Et il se matérialise tout de suite après pour pouvoir contre-attaquer. Ma seule chance est d'échanger des coups avec lui ! Mais attaquer sans se retenir est risqué pour lui. S'il ne peut invoquer Kyûbi que durant un petit laps de temps, il fera tout pour écourter notre affrontement. Celui qui portera son coup un dixième de seconde plus tôt que l'autre à le plus de chances de gagner ce combat !_

**\- Tu as l'air inquiet pour le village… ou serais-ce pour tes enfants ? Fufufufufufu... Mais… Tu ne peux pas te permettre de me laisser filer… n'est-ce pas ? Quel terrible dilemme, mon cher Yondaime Hokage.**

_Il me suffit de croire que le Sandaime, que Jiraya-sensei et que les villageois sauront défendre le Konoha… Pour le moment… je dois à tout prix achever ce type… !_

* * *

Alors que le chaos dans les rues de Konoha s'intensifièrent sous la panique, et que les autres Ninja de Konoha continuaient sans cesse d'attaquer le Démon-Renard à Neuf Queues, d'autres étaient entrain d'aider à l'évacuation des civils.

\- Courez !

\- À l'aide !

Dans un coin du village, un petit garçon âgé d'environ 10 ans ouvrit les yeux. Il avait été protégé d'un débris par une femme.

\- Iruka… est-ce que ça va ?

\- Maman… Papa ! Maman est…

\- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas resté sagement à l'abri ? Je m'occupe de ta mère ! Éloigne-toi le plus possible d'ici !

\- Pas question ! Je ne veux pas m'enfuir en vous abandonnant tous les deux ! Je vais la protéger !

\- C'EST TROP RISQUÉ ARRÊTE TES CONNERIES ! LE DEVOIR DES PARENTS EST DE PROTÉGER LEURS ENFANTS PAS L'INVERSE !

\- Je vais l'emmener dans un endroit sûr, ne vous inquiétez pas Ikkaku-san, Kohari-san !

_Iruka…_

\- Laissez-moi passer ! Ma mère et mon père sont toujours entrain de se battre !

* * *

Plus loin, le dénommé Shinku Yûhi avait réuni plusieurs jeunes Ninja de différent rangs autour d'une barrière maintenu en place par quatre autres Ninja. Parmi eux, Gaï Maito, Yûhi Kurenai, Sarutobi Asuma et Hatake Kakashi.

\- Maintenant, écoutez ! Vous les jeunes, je ne veux pas vous voir approcher de Kyûbi.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Nous ne sommes pas entrain d'affronter un autre village, ce problème ne concerne que nous, vous n'avez absolument pas besoin de risquer vos vies pour ça.

\- Tu te moques de nous ou quoi ?!

\- Doucement, Kurenai !

\- Ma fille… tu es un Ninja. Personne ne peut dire si ta vie sera longue ou pas mais tu n'en demeures pas moins une femme. Au moins, survis assez longtemps pour me donner un petit-enfant et transmets la Volonté du Feu à la nouvelle génération ! J'ai foi en toi alors promets au moins ça à ton père. Car j'ai foi en toi et je te confie cet avenir.

\- Kurenai, ce n'est pas le moment de te disputer avec ton père... tout ce que nous pouvons espérer, c'est que Yondaime-sama, Kushina-sensei, Tsunade-sama, Jiraya-sama, Sandaime-sama et les autres arrête Kyûbi.

\- Yugao, je suis du même avis que Kurenai. Je m'en veux moi aussi de ne pas pouvoir me rendre utile.

\- Gai, calme-toi, et fais-leur confiance. Ce n'est pas pour rien que Minato-sensei est le Yondaime.

\- Kakashi...

_Minato-sensei... Kushina-sama..._

* * *

\- Urg… À cette vitesse, le village de Konoha sera…

\- Ne baissez pas les bras !

\- Sandaime !

\- Pas question de reculer, peu importe la force de l'adversaire ! Il faut protéger le village ! Bon ! C'est le moment de rassembler toutes nos forces et de chasser ce Bijuu de notre village !

\- Hai !

\- ANBU, avec moi !

Aussitôt, le Sandaime Hokage se trouvait sur un toit en compagnie de plusieurs membres de l'ANBU et de Jonin.

\- Nous ne le laisserons pas semer le chaos dans notre village plus longtemps ! Allons'y ! Chozâ, où se trouvent Akimichi Torifu, Nara Shikadai, Yamanaka Inojin, Nohara Sara, Aburame Shikuro, et Inuzuka Gaku ?

\- Ils ont été tués par le Kyûbi pratiquement dès le début de l'attaque en essayant de protéger des villageois.

\- Je vois… toi et ton clan, vous devez empêcher la destruction du village…. ! Repoussez Kyûbi en dehors de l'enceinte du village ! Ou dans les zones déjà détruites !

\- Oui !

En quelques secondes, les membres les plus forts du clan Akimichi utilisé la technique de décuplement Chô Baika no Jutsu, pour immobiliser les queues et pattes du Kyûbi aidant Chozâ à le repoussé en projetant Kurama au sol à une centaine de mètres détruisant des structures sur sa chute et au moment de se réceptionnés près des remparts.

\- Inuzuka, pendant que je prépare ma technique, passez à l'attaque afin de l'occuper !

\- Entendu ! Allons'y !

Une centaine de membre du clan Inuzuka utilisèrent le Gatsuga en compagnie de leurs chiens ou loup afin d'infligé le plus de dégâts possible. Le repoussant à quelques mètres derrières.

\- On dirait que l'attaque a blessé Kyûbi ! Mais… avoua l'un des ANBU.

\- Malgré tout, nous n'avons pas pu lui infliger de dégâts mortels… !

\- Sandaime ! Un message de Shikaku ! Il est pratiquement prêt pour la suite des opérations !

\- Bien ! Continuez d'attaquer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt !

\- À vos ordres !

\- Sarutobi-sensei ! En quoi puis-je être utile ?

\- Tsunade, j'ai besoin que tu invoques Katsuyu et qu'elle s'accroche à tout les Ninja et civils blessés.

\- Hai ! Kuchiyose no Jutsu !

\- Tsunade-sama ! ... ! Kyûbi !

\- Katsuyu j'ai besoin que tu te divises et que tu te colle à toutes les personnes blessées.

\- Hai !

\- Jiraya, combien de temps avant de lancer ta technique ?

\- J'ai bientôt terminé !

Au même moment, alors que Kyûbi donnait des coups de griffes détruisant et tuant tout qui passait à sa portée, un nouveau ANBU apparut à ses côtés

\- Un message de Shikaku Nara ! Il est prêt à lancer l'assaut !

\- Très bien ! Début de l'opération ! Ninpô Kuchiyose ! Apparais, Enkôô Enma !

Hiruzen Sarutobi, invoqua à côté de lui, un singe possédant une musculature impressionnante et doté d'une taille humaine. Celui-ci regarda autour de lui, avant de porter son attention sur le Démon Renard.

\- Kyûbi, hein ? Alors le sceau a été rompu ? On dirait bien que Minato a échoué !

\- Plusieurs choses se sont passés que nous n'avions pas prévu Enma.

\- Je vois ça...

\- Nous allons repousser Kyûbi hors du village avec les invocations de Jiraya et le Kongô Nyoi, dès que le plan de Shikaku aura fonctionné !

\- Compris ! Henge ! Le dénommé Enma se transforma en un gigantesque bâton d'aspect noir avec les deux extrémités en or, qu'Hiruzen agrippa.

Une centaine de membre du clan Nara couplèrent leurs techniques d'ombre ensemble immobilisant l'attaque à venir de Kurama. Donnant l'opportunité aux membres du clan Akimichi de frapper brutalement Kyûbi sur ses flancs, le renversant. Saisissant l'occasion, Chôza se retourna :

\- Inoichi !

\- Je m'en occupe ! Écoutez tout le monde, on va lancer une offensive générale ! Préparez-vous tous à l'attaquer avec vos techniques les plus puissantes immédiatement !

\- Maintenant !

Des milliers de boules de feu, et autres puissantes techniques provenant des différents membres du clan Sarutobi, des ANBU et des autres clans frappèrent de plein fouet le Kyûbi qui recula sous l'impact et s'effondra avant de se relevé. Saisissant l'opportunité, Jiraya apposa ses deux mains au sol.

\- Kuchiyose Yatai Kuzushi no Jutsu !

Sortit de nul part, un énorme crapaud à la peau aqua-marine possédant deux énormes Katana du nom de Gamahiro ainsi que Gamaken apparurent au dessus de Kyûbi, et le clouèrent au sol provoquant une onde de choc dans tout le village. Gamahiro planta ses sabres dans deux des queues du Kyûbi, tout en immobilisant les autres avec ses mains et pieds alors que Gamaken planta son arme au sol les deux fourches de son Sasumata entre le museau de Kyûbi empêchant ainsi Kurama d'ouvrir la gueule, et bloqua les dernières queues du démon.

\- Bon travail Ken ! Hiro ! Sensei, Enma à vous de jouer maintenant !

Cependant, avant que le Sandaime n'intervienne, et malgré d'avoir ses neuf queues immobilisés, Kyûbi se débatta avec ses pattes, et frappa de plein fouet le Sakazuki de Gamaken, le propulsant au sol avant de balayer de ses queues de nouveau libre Gamahiro, qui les esquiva de justesse.

\- Désolé Jiraya, je suis maladroit !

Saisissant l'opportunité, Sarutobi Hiruzen ordonna à Enma d'attaquer sous la forme du Kongô Nyoi. Celui-ci se prolongea jusqu'au démon le touchant au thorax et lui faisant faire un bond de plus d'une centaine de mètres dans la forêt entourant le village. Haletant sous l'effort, le Sandaime continua à se dirigé en compagnie des ANBU et des Ninja de Konoha vers le lieu où se trouvait Kyûbi.

_Il résiste encore, comme je m'y attendais… Mais…_

\- Konoha ne sera pas vaincu ! Je l'ai poussé en dehors du village ! Ne lui laissez aucun répit ! Continuez de l'attaquer !

_Minato, où es-tu ? Pourquoi aucun membre du clan Uchiha ne nous aide pas ? ! Cet œil ! Impossible, Kyûbi est sous l'emprise d'un Genjutsu du clan Uchiha ? Cet homme... est un membre du clan Uchiha ? Minato… serais-tu entrain de te battre contre lui ? Seraient-ils sont donc responsables de cette attaque ? Il va falloir que j'enquête là-dessus._

\- Repoussez-le !

\- Il faut attendre l'arrivé du Yondaime Hokage !

* * *

Aussitôt, Minato et l'homme masqué se ruèrent l'un vers l'autre, Minato lança le Kunai qui traversa la tête dématérialisé du Ninja, alors que la main de celui-ci s'apprêtait à le touché, Minato avait formé une boule de Chakra dans sa main droite.

**_Tu es à ma mer…._**

Au moment où l'homme masqué toucha Minato, celui-ci disparu d'un seul coup et se téléporta dans le dos de son ennemi attrapant son Kunai en même temps que de le toucher avec sa technique.

\- RASENGAN !

**\- GUAAAAH !**

**_ESPÈCE DE… ! LE KUNAI QU'IL VIENT DE LANCER… IL S'EST TÉLÉPORTÉ DANS SA DIRECTION !_**

-Tu viens de gouter à mon Hiraishin ni no dan !

Par réflexe, après avoir touché son ennemi et avoir formé un cratère au sol, Minato apposa une de ses marques dans le dos de l'homme masqué, qui sauta plus loin.

**\- UNGH ! !? UNGH… tu m'as eu… l'éclair jaune de Konoha hein? Je n'aurais jamais dû baisser ma g…****_!_**

En un mouvement, Minato le poignarda de la main gauche et apposa sa main droite au niveau de son cœur.

**_Hiraishin no jutsu ! Alors c'est ça ! Il a réussi à poser son marquage quelque part sur mon corps! Keiyaku Fuin ?! Il a l'intention d'annuler mon contrat d'invocation avec KYÛBI ?!_**

\- Avec ça, Kyûbi n'est plus soumis à ton invocation !

**\- Tu es bien digne de ton titre de Yondaime Hokage… quand je pense que tu as réussi à me blesser et à me retirer le contrôle de Kyûbi en une seule attaque. Mais un jour viendra où il sera de nouveau mien. Kyûbi et le monde devront se soumettre à ma volonté. Il me reste encore plusieurs ouvertures pour parvenir à ce but, les Uchiha sont l'une d'entre elles !**

Madara, blessé par l'attaque de Minato, disparu dans un tourbillon, laissant seul son adversaire sur le lieu de leurs affrontements.

_Ce sentiment… Quelque chose me dit… qu'il n'était pas en train de mentir. Qu'est-ce que… je dois vite retourner au village pour m'occuper de Kurama._

Pratiquement vidé de tout son Chakra à cause de l'utilisation répétitive de sa technique dans les différents combats contre lui, de l'invocation pratiquée plusieurs minutes avant, du Kyûbi. Mais également de la concentration de Chakra qu'il fallait maintenir dans son Sharingan afin de garder le contrôle de Kyûbi. Madara disparu sans laisser de trace. Son plan initial avait échoué, malgré toute les préparations qu'il avait fait, Senju Namikaze Minato avait tout de même réussi à contrecarrer ses plans… mais le démon était encore libre, il y avait encore une chance que Kyûbi réalise la suite de son plan initial. Il avait planifié la libération de Kyûbi depuis des années et en l'espace de quelques minutes, son plan était tombé à l'eau. Mais il était patient. Il avait besoin du démon pour ses plans de conquête du monde.

Après la disparition de son adversaire, Minato se téléporta aussitôt sur la falaise des Hokage, pour apercevoir l'étendu des dégâts. En seulement quelques minutes de combat avec l'homme masqué, Kyûbi avait réussi à détruire plus de la moitié de Konoha.

_C'est terrible ! Quel désastre…Kurama…. Jiraya-sensei à invoqué Gamahiro et Gamaken... et même cela n'a pas suffit, je n'ai pas le choix, il faut que je... !_

De loin, le jeune Yondaime aperçu l'attaque que préparait Kurama, une nouvelle bombe Bijuu, il fallait à tout prix l'en empêcher.

* * *

Au village, Kyûbi continua a attaqué malgré l'annulation du contrat d'invocation, le Bijuu était toujours soumis au Genjutsu que l'homme masqué lui avait lancé, mais au fur et à mesure l'influence de celui-ci commença à se briser.

**\- GRAAAAAAAAAHHHH !**

\- Encore cette attaque… ?

\- Sandaime-sama !

\- KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU !

Au moment de finir son invocation, un nouveau crapaud de la taille de Kyûbi s'abattu sur le démon, le clouant au sol sous le poids de la chute.

\- Bunta !

\- Hé Pas si vite, gros débile !

**\- GRAAAAAAAAAHHHH !**

\- Minato !

\- C'est…

\- YONDAIME !

Sur son invocation, Minato se rappela des derniers mots de son adversaire quelques instants plus tôt.

**_Kyûbi et le monde devront se soumettre à ma volonté._**

_Pardonne-moi Kushina-chan… pardonne-moi…_

\- BUNTA ! HIRO ! KEN ! Retenez Kyûbi un petit moment ! J'ai besoin d'assez de Chakra pour les téléporter lui et son attaque loin de cet endroit !

\- Hé ! Je suis peut-être immense, mais je n'ai rien d'un faiseur de miracles !

Alors que la bombe Bijuu commençait dangereusement à s'agrandir, Minato disparu en même temps que Kurama et son attaque. Aussitôt le démon disparu, une nouvelle troupe importante de renfort dont différents membres des clans Hyûga, Sarutobi, Nara, Inuzuka, Yamanaka, Kurama et plusieurs unités d'ANBU arrivèrent.

\- Qu'est-ce que...?

\- Minato… Il s'est téléporté lui et Kyûbi ?

\- Sandaime-sama ! Les villageois ont fini d'être évacués, et nous avons placé un Kekkai de protection autour des différents endroits ainsi que des différents Genin, les empêchant de venir.

\- Hokage-sama, où se trouve Minato !? Demanda Hiashi.

Le Chakra de Kyûbi s'était dissipé de l'atmosphère, mais les ANBU, Jiraya, Tsunade et le Sandaime pouvaient encore le sentir, concentré en une minuscule sphère entouré par celui... Du Yondaime ! Soudain, une gigantesque explosion fut aperçue à des kilomètres de Konoha.

\- Par ici ! Cria le Sandaime.

\- Ken, Hiro rentrer. Vous vous en êtes bien sorti, Bunta tu peux nous conduire Sensei, Tsunade et moi au lieu de l'explosion le plus rapidement possible ?

\- Montez !

Obéissant, Sandaime Jiraya, et Tsunade, partirent avec Bunta en direction du lieu de l'explosion. Plusieurs unités d'ANBU et Ninja les suivirent également de loin.

_Minato, par Kami, reste en vie !_

* * *

Minato venez de revenir sur les lieux de l'explosion en compagnie de sa femme Kushina et de leurs deux bébés. Très affaibli et transpirant, les différentes téléportations ainsi que celle de Kyûbi et de son combat avec Madara avait pratiquement épuisé ses réserves de Chakra, et le jeune Hokage commençait à chercher quelle solution serait la meilleure pour empêcher cet individu masqué de continuer de menacer Kurama. Il fallait agir vite.

\- Kushina ! Nous devons créer un Kekkai immédiatement…

_Il ne me reste plus beaucoup de Chakra…_

\- Je peux encore le faire, Minato.

**\- GRRRRR…**

Bunta accompagné par le Sandaime et les deux Sannin arrivèrent plusieurs minutes après sur les lieux. Kushina Uzumaki venait de produire une barrière, mais à cause de l'extraction du Bijuu, celle-ci se mit à haleter réveillant par la même occasion son fils et sa fille.

\- Kushina !

\- OUIIIIIIIINNNNN !

\- Désolée Naruto, désolée Mito… je ne voulais pas… …vous réveiller

\- Kushina…

\- MINATO ! KUSHINA ! QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES !?

\- L'unique chose à faire afin de préserver l'avenir des Shinobi de cet homme masqué, Tsunade.

\- Un homme masqué ? Intervint Bunta surpris.

\- Minato as-tu découvert l'identité de ce bâtard ?

\- Jiraya-sensei, Tsunade, Hiruzen-sama, Il y a un message dans ma veste lisez attentivement le message, et mettez-le à l'abri le plus rapidement possible, je l'ai écrit avant de récupérer ma femme et mes enfants et de venir ici, vous devez absolument le classifié, j'ai également scellé entièrement ma maison afin de protéger Konoha, seul Kushina, Mito et Naruto peuvent y rentrer.

\- !

\- …. Soupira le Sandaime

\- Minato… Il faut à tout prix sceller de nouveau Kurama à l'intérieur de mon corps… ensuite je mourrai… ça l'empêchera de réapparaître…pendant un petit moment afin de le protégé de cet homme… avec le peu de Chakra qu'il me reste, c'est le seul moyen de vous sauver tous les trois. Minato… merci…pour tout.

En entendant les mots, de sa femme, Minato fondit en larmes

\- ! … Kushina…tu…tu as fait de moi ton mari… tu as fait de moi le Yondaime…et tu as fait de moi le père de ces enfants ! Et je…

\- Ne sois pas triste, Minato. Je…je suis heureuse. Heureuse de savoir que tu m'aimes. Heureuse de…la naissance de notre fils, de notre fille. Rien que d'imaginer que je puisse survivre… ….que nous quatre puissions…vivre ensemble. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien ça m'aurait rendue heureuse. Si je dois exprimer le moindre regret…c'est de ne pas pouvoir voir grandir Naruto et Mito.

\- …Kushina… tu n'as pas besoin d'emporter Kurama avec toi. Nous pouvons utiliser ce qui nous reste comme Chakra pour faire quelques choses pour nos enfants !

\- Hein ?

\- Tsunade est là, elle peut te soignée, et restaurer ton Chakra, Kurama est scellée en toi depuis de nombreuses années, et malgré qu'il soit extrait, il y a toujours des résidus de son Chakra ce qui fait de toi un pseudo-jinchuuriki. Je vais utiliser le restant de mon Chakra pour sceller… Kurama… grâce à un sceau que seul un non Jinchuuriki comme moi peut utiliser… le Shiki Fûjin !

\- … ! Mais…celui qui utilise ce sceau va…

\- Kyûbi ne doit pas revivre hors d'un Jinchuuriki. La balance des Bijuu serait détruite. Mais grâce au Shiki Fujin, je pourrai sceller sa puissance à l'intérieur de… Au même moment, Minato repensa à ce que son sensei Jiraya lui avait dit lors de sa dernière visite avant de partir en mission pour Hiruzen.

_Tu sais Minato, il se pourrait bien que tu sois l'enfant de la prophétie._

_L'enfant de quoi Jiraya-sensei ?_

_Un jour viendra où le monde Shinobi devra faire face à un grand désastre. Et L'enfant de la Prophétie sera celui qui sauvera le monde._

\- …Naruto et Mito

\- Quoi ? S'étouffa Kushina

\- Je sais très bien ce que tu vas dire… mais Jiraya-sensei m'a parlé d'une révolution qui frappera le monde, et elle sera accompagnée d'un grand désastre ! Et cette nuit, j'ai eu la confirmation de deux choses ; La première est que cet homme masqué qui t'a attaquée sera à l'origine de ce désastre. Et la seconde, c'est que Naruto et Mito seront ceux qui l'arrêteront les deux Jinchuuriki qui illumineront le chemin vers notre futur. J'en suis persuadé.

\- Non !

\- C'est la seule solution. Nos enfants sont les descendants du clan Senju et de la famille royale d'Uzushiogakure no Sato. Le sang des plus puissants clans Ninja coule dans leurs veines en plus, ils seront capable d'établir un contact amical avec Kurama dans les années à venir, ainsi qu'avec les différents Bijuu. Ils seront considérés comme des héros par le village. Je ne veux pas détruire d'autre famille.

\- Des héros ? Kurama a détruit beaucoup trop de vie à cause de cet homme, Naruto et Mito seront uniquement vu comme la réincarnation du Bijuu, ils seront un monstre à leurs yeux, un démon, une arme…

\- Ils arriveront à créer leurs chemins, j'ai foi en eux.

\- Ils seront seul, Minato. Je suis trop affaiblie, l'accouchement et l'extraction on complètement vidé mes forces, je ne vais pas pouvoir maintenir la barrière et les chaînes très longtemps. Il n'y aura pratiquement personne pour le soutenir à part le Sandaime, Jiraya, Tsunade, Shizune, Hiashi, et Hitomi, ils n'auront pas d'amis, ils seront haï par le village. Et c'est bien pour ça que tu ne peux pas faire ça à nos enfants ! Je ne veux pas les voir porter un fardeau aussi lourd à eux tout seul ! S'égosilla Kushina en pleurant.

\- …

\- Mais alors pourquoi ?! Pourquoi recourir au Shiki Fujin Dattebane ?! Cria Kushina alors que ses larmes doublés. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu meures… et surtout pas pour me donner une chance de les serrer dans mes bras et de leur parler pour une poignée de minutes ! Je voulais que tu sois là à leurs côtés… que tu sois là pour les élever ! Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi sacrifier Naruto et Mito pour maintenir la balance des Bijuu ? Pour préserver le village ? Et nos pays… ? Pourquoi te sacrifier et sacrifier ta femme ?! …

\- Tourner le dos à son village et son pays, c'est comme si j'avais abandonné mes propres. Tu devrais pouvoir le comprendre Kushina… tu as quittée Uzushiogakure no Sato pour vivre à Konohagakure no Sato afin de faire ton devoir en tant que successeur de Mito-sama, tout comme elle, tu t'es marié avec un Senju et tu as fondé une famille même si tu retournes chaque année dans ton pays pour voir le reste de ta famille. Tu sais ce que l'on ressent en grandissant dans un foyer qui n'est pas le sien… Tu es la fille aînée de Fusanari-sama qui lui-même et le cousin de Mito-sama, je suis le fils de Tsunade et l'arrière petit fils d'Hashirama-sama, ce qui signifie que nos enfants sont les héritiers légitimes du clan Uzumaki et du clan Senju. Et tu sais très bien que nous sommes une famille… de Ninja !

\- …

\- De plus, même si je devais survivre, je ne pourrais jamais jouer le même rôle que toi.

\- … ?

\- Naruto doit savoir des choses… des choses que je serai incapable de dire moi-même. Aussi bien sur Kurama, que sur les sentiments d'une femme. C'est le job d'une mère, ça. Et j'aimerais te voir l'accomplir. C'est pour cela, que tu va vivre, tu dois vivre pour le bien de nos enfants. Je ne le fais pas que pour toi… je le fais surtout pour Naruto et Mito ! Mourir pour que son fils et sa fille puisse un jour profité d'une vie heureuse… c'est au père d'accomplir ce genre de choses.

\- …

\- Quel autre choix nous reste-t-il ? C'est ça ou laisser Konoha être réduit en cendre et cet homme reviendra récupéré Kurama pour attaquer Uzushio ensuite…

Kushina baissa la tête, chaque Ninja était élevé, éduqué pour protéger le village. En choisissant cette voix, Kushina savait les contraintes qu'elle aurait ainsi que son mari, mais là, ça dépassait son entendement, ils parlaient de deux enfants, de leurs enfants ! Deux nouveau né, de simple bébés sur lequel l'avenir de Konoha repose. Deux enfants qui grandiraient haï par un village sans qu'ils ne sache pourquoi. Elle soupira d'amertume.

\- Avec le Chakra qu'il me reste, je ne vais être en mesure de sceller que la moitié de la puissance de Kyûbi… il est bien trop puissant. C'est physiquement et théoriquement impossible… …de tout sceller. Il faut que je trouve rapidement un moyen pour le sceller entièrement….

_Comment faire… comment faire pour pouvoir sceller entièrement Kurama dans Naruto et Mito, pour qu'ils puissent utilisé le pouvoir de Kurama sans que cela ne soit mortel… Mais bien sûr… Hakke no Fuin Shiki._

Après avoir trouvé la solution, Minato avala une pilule de soldat, afin de restaurer son Chakra.

\- Je sais comment faire pour que Naruto et Mito grandisse avec nous… je vais utiliser un Shisho Fuin afin de sceller la partie Yin de Kurama en plus de me sceller entièrement dont l'intégralité de mon Chakra à l'intérieur de Naruto afin qu'il soit en mesure de pouvoir hérité de toutes mes techniques, de mon Chakra et que je puisse être là pour lui à tout moment de sa vie. Je vais également en rajouter un second afin de sceller l'autre moitié du Bijuu (Yang) à l'intérieur de Mito, toujours grâce au Hakke no Fuin Shiki ! Ne t'inquiète pas Kushina, je ne te laisserais pas mourir ! Il en est hors de question !

\- …Minato. Pleura Kushina

Kurama qui venait enfin de se libérer du Genjutsu cligna des yeux avant d'apercevoir, Minato, Kushina, Mito et Naruto. Il regarda minutieusement les deux nourrissons avant de prendre sa décision.

**_C'est donc les deux enfants que jiji nous a parlé… ce sera un honneur d'être celui qui les guidera pour accomplir la prophétie et nous réunir tous. Il faut à tout prix que je les protège et que je rentre en contact avec eux lorsqu'ils commenceront à apprendre le Ninjutsu._**

-** Fais-le ! Si tu planifie de me sceller dans Naruto et Mito, Yondaime Hokage Minato, fais-le rapidement et scelle-moi. Lorsque le moment sera venu, je rentrerais en contact avec eux, afin de pouvoir aider efficacement ton fils et fille.**

\- Tu es d'accord pour être de nouveau sceller ?

\- Dans Naruto et Mito ? Pour l'aidé ? Répliqua en même temps Tsunade, Jiraya et Hiruzen, surpris que le Kyûbi puisse vouloir de nouveau être scellé.

**\- OUI ! Je ne veux être contrôlé par personne, et encore moins par ce bâtard d'Uchiha, de plus ces enfants… ce sont les enfants de la prophétie, je sais que ton fils est la réincarnation de Rikudô-jiji. Celui qui va apporter la paix dans le monde, mais qui nous réunira également… nous… les Bijuu. Senju Uzumaki Naruto. Je sens en lui l'âme de deux des descendants d'Hagoromo-jiji, ainsi que ceux d'Hamura. Ta fille, Mito possède quand à elle, l'âme de Kushinada-hime, la fille de jiji.**

\- Très bien… Serpent, Sanglier, Bélier, Oiseau, Chien, Rat, Coq, Bœuf, Serpent… FUINJUTSU SHIKI FUJIN ! KUSHINA, AIE FOI EN LUI ! APRÈS TOUT, IL S'AGIT DE NOS ENFANTS ! Quand j'en aurais terminé avec le Shiki Fujin, je transférerais tout mon Chakra, mon corps et la totalité de Kurama à l'intérieur de Naruto et Mito. Je vais pouvoir ainsi vivre à l'intérieur de notre fils et de notre fille et les voir grandir. Il arrivera bien un moment où cet homme reviendra et voudra extraire la puissance toute entière de Kurama… et quand ce moment viendra je te veux à leurs côtés, pour les protéger, c'est pour cela que tu va vivre ! Quant à moi, je ferais mon rôle de père envers Naruto et Mito.

\- Ces marques… impossibles… ! Le Shiki Fujin ?! Annonça tristement Hiruzen

\- Quoi !? Non c'est impossible ! S'il fait ça… murmura Tsunade se mettant à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

\- Minato va mourir. Termina Jiraya choqué également.

\- Nous sommes arrivés trop tard. Ils ont dû ériger cette barrière autour de Kyûbi directement après être arrivés ici ! J'ignore ce qu'ils tentent d'accomplir mais… …une chose est sûre, c'est qu'ils le font bien.

\- MERDE ! Cracha Tsunade avec dégoût pour être arrivée trop tard pour sauver son fils et sa belle-fille.

Minato qui avait appelé le Shinigami eu un aperçu du dieu de la mort. Celui-ci était apparu derrière à peine avoir prononcé la phrase de l'invocation. Le Shinigami attrapa fermement le démon de ses mains en passant à travers le torse de Minato. Le Bijuu ne bougeait plus, tandis que le Yondaime semblait épuisé, par l'utilisation de cette technique. Sentant l'incroyable quantité de Chakra maléfique du Shinigami, ainsi que celui de Kyûbi qui passait à travers son corps.

_Mon corps commence à s'engourdir…quel incroyable Chakra… il faut que je fasse vite si je veux réussir à sceller mon corps entier en Naruto et Mito ainsi que Kyûbi._

A cause de l'engourdissement de son corps, Minato posa un genou au sol, tout en invoquant un trône où il posa Naruto dessus sous les yeux malicieux mais néanmoins rempli de tristesse du Shinigami face à la bravoure du Yondaime. Celui-ci s'amusait avec son couteau en attendant d'entendre le second Fuin de la part de son invocateur.

_Le trône cérémonial du clan Uzumaki ! Il prévoit de faire de ses enfants, des Jinchuuriki en scellant Kyûbi à l'intérieur d'eux ?_

\- **QUE ME VAUT L'HONNEUR D'ÊTRE APPELÉ PAR UN VULGAIRE MORTEL ?** Cracha le Dieu de la Mort.

\- Je n'ai aucun compte à rendre ! Scellé le Chakra Yang dans mon fils. Dit-il en désignant le corps de Naruto. Et le Chakra Yin dans ma fille

\- **DANS DES NOUVEAUX NÉ ? TON FILS ET TA FILLE ?** S'étonna le Dieu.

\- C'est la seule solution… je ferais le reste avec le Hakke no Fuin Shiki et le ni Shisho Fuin… murmura le Yondaime.

\- **CONNAIS-TU LES CONSÉQUENCES DE CE JUTSU ?** Questionna l'apparition.

\- Oui… Je donne ma vie en échange de ce scellement.

\- **ES-TU SÛR DE TON CHOIX, SENJU NAMIKAZE MINATO YONDAIME HOKAGE ? CAR EN ECHANGE DE L'UTILISATION DE CETTE TECHNIQUE, TU LIE TON FILS ET TA FILLE AU MONDE DES MORTS.**

\- Certain, je crois de toute mon âme en mon fils et en ma fille.

**\- JE VAIS FAIRE UNE EXCEPTION POUR LE BIEN DE CET ENFANT SENJU NAMIKAZE MINATO. TOUT COMME LE BIJUU JE RESSENS UNE FORCE INCROYABLE DANS TES ENFANTS, OUI… IL S'AGIT BIEN DES HÉRITIERS DU CLAN UZUMAKI AVEC QUI J'AI UN CONTRAT. TU AS DE LA CHANCE MORTEL, TON ÂME DEVRAIT NORMALEMENT ME REVENIR, MAIS DANS LES CIRCONSTANCES ACTUELS, PEUT-ÊTRE QUE TON FILS ET QUE TA FILLE ME SERVIRONT DAVANTAGE AFIN DE TUER LES ÂMES QUI M'ONT ÉCHAPPÉ SI LONGTEMPS, LA SURVIS DE TON ÂME JOUERA UN RÔLE IMPORTANT. LA PREMIÈRE FOIS QUE TU PRONONCERAS FUIN UN SCEAU APPARAÎTRA SUR LE VENTRE DE TES ENFANTS, POUR TON COURAGE JE TE LAISSE LE TEMPS QUI TE SERA NÉCESSAIRE POUR DIRE TES ADIEUX A TA FEMME. JE TE DONNE EGALEMENT ASSEZ DE TEMPS POUR TE SCELLER DANS TON FILS ET TA FILLE MAIS LORSQUE TES ENFANTS REVERRONT CET UCHIHA JE LE VEUX MORT LUI AINSI QUE TOUTES LES PERSONNES AYANT ÉCHAPPÉ A MON EMPRISE. QUAND TU DIRAS FUIN POUR LA SECONDE ET DERNIÈRE FOIS, TON ÂME ET TON CORPS SERONT SCELLER DANS LE CORPS DE TES ENFANTS POUR L'ÉTERNITÉ, QUAND TON FILS SERA CAPABLE D'ACTIVER LE RINNE SHARINGAN, JE LE CONTACTERAIS.**

\- FUIN !

Une immense quantité de Chakra se retrouva absorbé par le corps des deux bébés et à l'emplacement du nombril se trouvait désormais des écritures noirs signe du scellement définitif du Chakra de Kyûbi en eux. Quant à Minato, un sceau différent apparut sur son ventre. Kurama disparu aussitôt.

\- C'EST LE SHIKI FUJIN !?

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait recouru à ce sceau…

\- Kyûbi a disparu !

\- Il a sceller le Bijuu dans le corps de ses propres enfants !

\- Je vais préparer le Hakke no Fuin Shiki et le ni Shisho Fuin ! Je vais me sceller à l'intérieur d'eux. Tu peux te reposer Kushina !

Haletant, Kushina libéra le Kekkai Ninjutsu mis en place à l'aide de son Kekkei Genkai Kongo Fusa. Voyant la barrière disparaître, Tsunade, Hiruzen et Jiraya se précipitèrent vers eux. Tsunade commença à soigner Kushina alors que Jiraya se précipita vers les deux nourrissons et Hiruzen soutenant Minato.

\- Si le père est capable d'accomplir ce devoir… la mère devrait faire encore mieux que ça non ? Minato… tu as gagné… c'est d'ailleurs la première fois où tu fais passer ton mot avant le mien… ça montre à quel point tu es sérieux…

\- Merci, Kushina…

Minato traça une ligne droite sur sa main gauche.

\- Kuchiyose no Jutsu !

\- AHH, BUNTA-SAMA ! KUSHINA-SAMA, MINATO-SAMA, JIRAYA-SAMA ET SANDAIME ! QU'EST-CE QUI S'EST PASSÉ ICI ?

\- Gerotora… je vais te confier la clé du sceau… reste avec Jiraya-sensei… sensei conserver-là… jusqu'au moment où Naruto et Mito seront assez fort pour utilisé le pouvoir de Kyûbi.

\- ÇA MARCHE ! AU REVOIR YONDAIME ET KUSHINA !

\- Une bonne chose de faite. Kushina…

\- Elle est inconsciente, le temps que son état s'améliore, néanmoins, celle-ci ne pourra pas faire d'effort physique pendant un très long moment, le temps que son système circulatoire de Chakra ne se réadapte. Si elle n'était pas dotée de la vitalité et du Kekkei Genkai de régénération du clan Uzumaki, elle serait morte.

\- … Je vais exécuter les sceaux afin de finir le rituel. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps… Sandaime-sama, Jiraya-sensei, Kaasan, Bunta… protéger Naruto, Mito et Kushina… je veux que Naruto et Mito soient traités et reconnues en tant que héros au sein de Konoha, le jour où ils seront assez fort pour se protéger contre nos ennemies. Sandaime promettez-moi de ne pas mettre au courant le village de leur existence jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en âge d'être dans l'académie de Konoha. Danzô, Sakiri, ni les Uchiha ne doivent mettre la main sur eux, il est également hors de question que mes enfants soit sacrifier par vengeance, utiliser comme une arme ou comme moyen de reproduction de masse ou quelque chose de ce genre. Je sais qu'ils sont tous les deux soumis à l'Acte de Restauration de Clan, mais ce sera leurs choix à eux, pas à personne d'autres. Protégez-les du conseil. Emmenez-les à Uzushio, ils doivent absolument voir leurs familles et apprendre le maximum de chose, mais faites en sorte qu'ils ne deviennent pas arrogant, assoiffé de pouvoir ou une personne mauvaise. Si c'est possible, faites-en sorte qu'ils puissent signés le contrat des crapaud. Suivez mes instructions, pour le bien de Konoha et pour le monde Shinobi.

\- Yondaime-sama… Minato… C'est promis. Déclara les deux Shinobi présent en même temps, laissant Tsunade pensif et les larmes aux yeux.

\- Merci…

_Je crois bien que l'heure est venue…_

\- Naruto, Mito… c'est votre père qui vous parle. Écoutez bien votre moulin à paroles de mère, votre grand-mère, ainsi que Jiraya-sensei, votre parrain. Je suis désolé mon fils, ma fille. Vous serez de grand Ninja et Kunoichi, les plus puissants, mais même les plus puissants doivent avoir quelqu'un à leurs côtés et comptés sur leurs amis, Naruto... Mito... nous nous reverrons. Hakke no Fuin Shiki ni Shisho Fuin !

Respectant les volontés de Minato le Shinigami apposa aussitôt ses mains dénué de vie sur le ventre du nouveau né, il jeta également un regard aux yeux bleu de Naruto et de Mito désormais ouvert, et sourit en les apercevant changé de couleur. À peine né, en étant témoin du sacrifice de leurs parents, Naruto et Mito venaient tout juste de développer chacun sous le regard du Shinigami, un Dojutsu. À peine ce geste eut-il été fait, que le corps de Naruto comme celui de Mito se retrouvèrent entouré d'un immense manteau de Chakra rouge à neuf queues pendant de longues minutes, puis tout s'arrêta, et leurs yeux redevinrent bleus. Hiruzen rattrapa in extremis Minato qui n'avait pas encore perdu connaissance. Avec toute l'énergie qui lui restait, Minato murmura :

\- Jiraya-sensei, Kaasan, Sandaime-sama. Tenez, voici la lettre expliquant tout, tenez toutes vos promesses. Protégez Naruto et Mito coûte que coûte. Jiraya-sensei, celui… qui…a attaqué Konoha… est un membre du… clan Uchiha… protégez-les… Tsunade, Jiraya, je veux que vous vous rendiez à Uzushio, que Naruto et Mito y reste jusqu'à leurs 10 ans. Sandaime, faites-en sorte que Kushina soit marqués en tant que mission de rang S à long terme en tant qu'ANBU officiel, pour que le conseil ne se doute de rien…. Merci…merci….merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait, je suis heureux de vous avoir connu.

Puis avant que la dernière étincelle de vie qui brille dans ses yeux ne s'évapore, celui-ci murmura Fuin. Une lueur bleue enveloppa tout d'un coup Minato, et avant même que les trois personnes ne réagissent, Minato s'engouffra dans le corps de Naruto et de Mito au niveau du sceau du Hakke.

\- …Oh mon… c'était inattendu… comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ? Parla Hiruzen choqué.

Revenant à elle grâce au soin de Tsunade, mais toujours affaiblie, Kushina regarda

\- Jiraya-sensei, Tsunade-sensei, Sandaime-sama, Kyûbi est parti et Minato-kun également ! Le scellement a était un succès, oui ?

Hiruzen soupira avant de répondre.

\- Oui, le scellement a été un succès, néanmoins, Kyûbi n'a pas était le seul a être scellé en Naruto et Mito apparemment.

Cette révélation alarma Kushina.

\- Vous voulez dire que…

\- Oui… Minato s'est scellé à l'intérieur de vos enfants…

\- Bunta, est-il possible que tu emmènes les deux enfants au Myôbôkuzan, le temps que Tsunade, Shizune et moi quittions Konoha en compagnie de Kushina, afin de garder leurs naissances secrètes ?

\- Oui Jiraya, je vais en même temps les présentés aux restes du Gama clan. Shima-sama va prendre soin des nourrissons le temps que tu invoques l'un d'entre nous, pour les ramenés.

\- Merci... je te promets de te donner une caisse de Sake.

Bunta acquiesça et aussitôt après avoir pris les deux enfants, disparut. Le Sandaime se retourna vers Tsunade qui était toujours entrain de soigné Kushina, qui tout comme le reste du groupe avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- Tant que Naruto et Mito ne seront pas en âge de se défendre, et qu'ils deviennent officiellement des membres de l'académie Ninja de Konoha, leurs conditions de Jinchuuriki de Kyûbi, mais également leurs existences sera un secret de rang SSS. Je dirais au conseil de Konoha que Minato s'est sacrifié à l'aide d'un Kinjutsu Ogi et qu'il a emporter le Bijuu avec lui dans la tombe.

\- Senju Uzumaki Naruto et Senju Uzumaki Mito… Les deux héritiers des deux clans fondateurs de Konoha et les plus puissants du Monde Shinobi. Konoha ainsi que le reste du monde sera choquée le jour où leurs existences sera rendu publique.

\- En effet Jiraya... en effet...

\- Que dirons-nous concernant l'état de Kushina ?

\- ... Qu'elle a assistée le Yondaime contre Kyûbi, et que celui-ci l'a gravement blessée en voulant donné le temps nécessaire à Minato d'effectuer sa défunte technique. Au moment où nous sommes arrivés sur les lieux, Minato tout comme Kyûbi avait disparu, et seul Kushina était encore en vie, mais nécessitait des soins de toute urgence. Tsunade, emmène Kushina, Shizune et ma femme dans le domaine Sarutobi, Jiraya et moi-même vous y rejoindrons peu après afin de lire la lettre que Minato a laissé.

\- Très bien !

Quelques instants après, alors que la pluie se mit à tomber au dessus de Konohagakure no Sato, comme pour célébrer la mort des nombreuses victimes civiles et Ninja morts en cette nuit du 10 Octobre. Les différents ANBU, Ninja et les conseillers Homura, Koharu, arrivèrent sur les lieux.

Deux heures après le retour à Konoha, la rumeur circulait désormais dans le village, que le Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato aidé par Uzumaki Kushina avait sacrifié sa vie pour les débarrasser du monstre, mort en héros sont corps disparu y compris celui du Kyûbi.


End file.
